It's an Awesome Life
by SassyPantsJaxon
Summary: Gilbert, desperate and depressed on Christmas eve, is about to commit suicide when he meets a man who claims to be his guardian angel and somehow knows everything about him. Based on It's a Wonderful Life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on Frank Capra's** **It's a Wonderful Life** **, which is based on Philip Van Doren Stern's** **The Greatest Gift,** **neither of which** **do I own the rights to. All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, and I do not own the rights to them either.**

 **Okay, now that that's out of the way, I have a few other things to say: I do not believe in angels the way the movie portrays them, and whether I did or didn't, I am not comfortable writing actual saints, so please don't get mad at me for using personified countries as angels. Also, the is set from 1919 to 1945, during that time there was a world war and discrimination against Germans, Japanese, and Italians, although this story is centered around a German family, I am choosing to portray them as German-American's, who are willing to fight for the country they call home, and ignoring any discrimination there might have been against them. So please don't get mad at me for that, either.**

 **If there's anything you don't understand, please, feel free to ask, I'll do my best to explain. You do not need to have seen the movie to read, and hopefully understand, this fic, but it is worth watching (just saying). Okay, that should be enough author's notes for now, so without further ado, I present to you…**

 **It's an Awesome Life**

Pure, clean, white snow falls silently on the small town of Bedford Falls, New York on Christmas Eve, 1945. It muffles footsteps, and slamming doors, and angry arguments full of words that aren't meant. But it can never silence the terrified, desperate pleas of friends and family praying for a loved one…

"I owe everything to Gilbert, please Father, help him…"

"Jesus, Joseph, and Mary, help my friend Mr. Beilschmidt tonight…"

"God, help my son Gilbert…"

"Gilbert thinks of everyone else first, you know that, you know that's why he's in trouble…"

"Gilbert's a good guy, just give him a break, God…"

"Please, dear Lord, I love him, watch over him tonight…"

"Please God, something's wrong with Vati…"

"Please bring Vati home…"

" _Hello, Kiku," Yao, the head of guardian angels division 3, greets his subordinate, "What's going on down there tonight?"_

" _Ah, hello, sir. There are very many people praying for a Gilbert Beilschmidt, we'll have to send someone down."_

" _Beilschmidt… Ah, yes, tonight's the night for him. Who's turn is it?"_

 _Kiku sighs heavily, "That's the problem, sir, it's the clockmaker's."_

" _Well, then, bring him in, get it over with."_

" _But, sir, he's… Well, he's not very bright."_

" _But he's faithful." Yao corrects, "Bring him in."_

 _Another angel, this one without wings, enters, "You sent for me sir?"_

" _Yes, there's a man on Earth who needs help."_

" _Oh, wonderful! Is he sick?"_

" _That's not wonderful!" Kiku scolds._

" _No," Yao answers the other angel's question, "It's worse than that: he's depressed."_

" _Oh, dear, that is bad."_

" _Yes," Yao continues, "At ten forty five tonight, he's going to think seriously about throwing away his greatest gift."_

" _Yes, his life," the angel muses, "That means I only have an hour to get ready. What do they wear these days?"_

" _You're going to spend that hour getting to know Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Yao corrects, "What's that you've got in your hands?"_

" _This? Oh, it's just my copy of_ _The Canterbury Tales_ _," he hesitates, "Um, sir? If I can complete the mission successfully, do you think I would get my wings?"_

" _If you do a good job, you will."_

" _Oh, thank you, sir!"_

" _Poor Gilbert," Kiku says to himself, then speaks to the angel, "Sit down,"_

" _Sit down?"_

" _You want to learn something about him, don't you?"_

" _Oh, Yes!"_

" _Good. Now, look,"_

" _Where? I don't see anything."_

" _Of course, I forgot, you don't have your wings. Here, I'll help you, concentrate there… See the town?"_

" _That's incredible!"_

" _Yes, and if you get your wings, you won't need help any more. Now watch,"_

The cold winter air is filled with the shouts of a group of young boys as they use their snow shovels to slide down a hill, onto the frozen pond. One boy stands out from the others, he calls commentary as the others slide.

" _Who's that kid?"_

" _That's Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

" _But he's just a kid!"_

" _This is him when he was twelve, twenty-six years ago. Something's about to happen that you'll need to remember,"_

"Up next, my scaredy-cat little brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt!" Gilbert shouts.

"I'm not scared!" the smaller boy shouted, "I'll show you!" He goes down the hill, the other boys cheering him on. He goes further than anyone else did, too far, and he breaks through the ice. "Gilbert!" he screams, "Help!"

Gilbert runs to his brother's aid, jumping into the freezing water. The other boys follow, but stay on the ice to help pull them out.

" _Gilbert saved Ludwig, but caught a head cold which infected his left ear, and he lost his hearing. It took weeks for him to get well enough to return to his after-school job at the drugstore."_

Half a dozen boys walk down the middle of the street, arm in arm, all talking above each other. Suddenly Gilbert stops and points to the elaborate carriage in front of the Beilschmidt Brother's Building and Loan, "Braginski!"

" _Is that the king?"_

" _No, that's Ivan Braginski, the richest, cruelest man in town."_

" _Why?"_

" _Why what?"_

" _Why's he so cruel?"_

" _No one knows, he just is."_

"What's he doing at your father's place?" one of the boys asks.

"Dunno," Gilbert says, before the boys continue on their way.

The boys, quite literally, throw Gilbert into Vargas' Drugstore, all of them yelling and teasing him. He waves them away, and strolls in, whistling. He grips the handle of the cigarette lighter and closes his eyes, "I wish I had a million dollars." he pulls the handle and the flame ignites, "Hot dog!" he exclaims. He resumes whistling as he goes behind the counter, where Madeline Jones sits.

"That you, Gilbert?" Mr Vargas calls from the back.

"Yes sir," Gilbert turns to face his employer. Mr Vargas nods and returns to his own work. His eyes are red, like he's been crying.

As Gilbert turns back to the counter, Marianne Bonnefoy comes in and takes the seat next to Madeline.

"Hello, Gilly. Hello, Madeline." she sighs.

"Hello, Marianne." Madeline says politely.

"Two cents worth of shoelaces?" Gilbert offers Marianne her usual.

"She was here first," Marianne nods to Madeline.

"I'm still deciding." she sighs.

"Shoelaces?" Gilbert repeats.

"Yes please," while Gilbert goes to retrieve her candy, Marianne turns to Madeline, "I like him." she whispers.

"You like every boy."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

Gilbert returns before either girl can say anymore and hands Marianne the paper bag filled with licorice. "Two cents worth of shoelaces." he confirms.

"Thanks," she hands him her money, "Help me down?"

"Help you down!?"

Marianne huffs and leaves. Gilbert goes behind the counter again. "Have you decided what you want?" he asks Madeline.

"I'll take chocolate."

"With coconut?"

Her nose wrinkles, "I don't like coconut."

He stops and looks at her, "Don't like coconut? Listen brainless: don't you know where coconut comes from?" he pulls a rolled up magazine from his back pocket and hands it to her.

"A new magazine!" she gasps, "I've never seen this one before,"

"Of course not, it's only for us explorers. I've been nominated to the National Geographic Society."

He bends down to scoop her ice cream and she leans over the counter. "Is this the ear you can't hear out of?" she whispers, "Gilbert Beilschmidt, I'll love you til the day I die."

He stands up and gives her the ice cream. "I'm going exploring someday," he continues, "I'll have a couple of harams, and maybe three or four wives!" He goes back to wiping the counters, whistling happily.

"Gilbert!" Mr Vargas shouts, "I don't pay you to be a canary!"

"No sir," Gilbert agrees. He picks up a slip of yellow paper off the counter, thinking it's garbage, but then realizes it's a telegram addressed to Mr Vargas. He doesn't intend to read it, but one sentence jumps out at him: _We regret to inform you that your son, Marcus has died of influenza._ He sets the telegram down and quietly goes into the back. "Mr Vargas?"

The older man is putting pills into a box to be delivered. "Oh, Gilbert. Here," he holds out the box, "Take these to the Edelsteins, on Elm street."

The box falls from Gilbert's fingers when he tries to take it. Mr Vargas cries out in frustration and sits down with his face in his hands. Gilbert quickly scrambles to pick up the pills, but when he stands up again, he gets a look at the bottle Mr Vargas used to make the pills. It's clearly labeled poison.

"Edelsteins, on Elm street." Gilbert repeats, "They've got the diphtheria there, don't they?"

"Oh, just get going!" Mr Vargas cries.

"Yes sir," Gilbert quickly returns to the main part of the shop. He looks at the box in his hand. He can't deliver this, but what's he supposed to do?

His eyes wander to the Sweet Caporal Cigarettes sign that hangs over the cigarette lighter. 'Ask Dad, he knows', it reads. Gilbert runs from the building.

"Hold on," Gilbert's Uncle Harry grabs Gilbert's arm before he can go into his father's office. "You can't go in there. Your father's having a meeting with Braginski."

Gilbert's cousin, Vash, their accountant, nods like he's about to say something, but they're interrupted by the phone ringing. The secretary, Lilli, who's also Gilbert's cousin answers, then holds the phone out to Uncle Harry. "Phone for you," she says, "It's the bank examiner."

"I'll take it in my office." Uncle Harry scrambles into the other room.

Without anyone there to stop him, Gilbert quietly enters his father's office. There are three men in there: his father, Braginski, and Braginski's aide, a small, timid man name Raivis Galente. Raivis glances at Gilbert when he comes in and gives him a small smile. Gilbert's father and Braginski are arguing.

"These families have children," Aldrich Beilschmidt is saying.

"They're not my children." Braginski says carelessly.

"They're somebody's children,"

"Mr Beilschmidt, are you running a business or a charity ward? Not with my money, you're not."

"You can't possibly spend all your money, Mr Braginski."

"Better for me to try than to give it to useless failures like you."

"You can't say that about my father!" Gilbert objects.

"Gilbert." Aldrich warns.

"He can't! You're not a failure! You're the biggest man in town!" he pushes Braginski, "Bigger than you! Bigger than anybody!"

"Alright," Aldrich leads his son out, "Run along now, Gilbert, We'll talk about this when I get home."

When Gilbert returns to the drugstore, Madeline still sits at the counter, and Mr Vargas is on the phone.

"What do you mean he hasn't been there?" he asks. "He should have been there an hour ago!"

Suddenly, Gilbert remembers why he left in the first place. The box of pills feels like a lead weight in his pocket.

Mr Vargas notices him standing there. "It will be over right away." He grabs Gilbert and pulls him into the back.

"What have you been doing?" he slaps Gilbert's ear. "You were supposed to deliver that medicine an hour ago!" He slaps him again. "Don't know they need that?!" _Slap._

At the counter, Madeline flinches every time Gilbert cries out.

"Mr Vargas," Gilbert starts to cry, "I know you didn't mean to, but you put something in those pills that you shouldn't have." Gilbert hands him the box and continues to speak, "I know about your son, I know you're upset, but I-"

Mr Vargas opened one of the pills while Gilbert was babbling. He hesitantly tastes the powder, realizing what the boy said was true, he grabs Gilbert's shoulders.

Gilbert tries to step away. "Please don't hurt my sore ear again!" he begs.

"No,no," Mr Vargas wraps his arms around the boy, "It's all right, I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't mean to, Mr Vargas," he sniffles, "I won't tell anyone, ever. I promise."

 **Character list** _ **name (name in original work) - Hetalia character**_

 **Yao (Head angel/Franklin) - China**

 **Kiku (Joseph) - Japan**

 **Wingless angel (Clarence Odbody) -**

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt (George Bailey) - Prussia**

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt (Harry Bailey) - Germany**

 **Lucius Vargas (Mr Gower) - Rome**

 **Madeline Jones (Mary Hatch) - fem Canada**

 **Marianne Bonnefoy (Violet Bick) - fem France**

 **Uncle Harry (Uncle Billy) - Greece**

 **Vash (Cousin Eustace) - Switzerland**

 **Lilli (Cousin Tilly) - Liechtenstein**

 **Raivis Galante (Potter's nameless aide) - Latvia**

 **Aldrich Beilschmidt (Peter Bailey) - Germania**

 **Also, in case anyone cares, Marcus (Vargas' son) was kind of/sort of/maybe a little meant to be Holy Rome.**

 **And if anyone wants to know who was praying at the beginning, it was (in order): Mr Vargas, Toni, Katerina, Ludwig, Mathias, Madeline, Sofia, and Charlotte. And if you want to know who all of those people are, then you'll just have to keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was meant to be posted yesterday, but I had some trouble with my documents, so sorry for the wait.**

 **Because someone asked, I need to clarify a little: this fic is not just based on 'It's a Wonderful Life', my actual thought process was pretty much just** _ **"What if I wrote It's a Wonderful Life, but with prucan"**_ **so, no there won't be much difference from the movie, and if you don't like that, then sorry about that too.**

"Genuine English leather, combination locks." the salesman says.

" Nooope, nope, nope." the man spreads his arms wide.

" _Take a good look at him." Kiku says._

" _Who is he?"_

" _That's Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

" _The kid who just got his ears slapped?"_

" _The same."_

" _Hmm, he has a good face. I like Gilbert Beilschmidt. Did he ever tell about the poison?"_

" _No, he never told a soul."_

" _Well, did he ever marry the girl? Go traveling?"_

" _Wait and see."_

"I want a big one," Gilbert continues, "Not for one night, for a thousand and one nights. One that can hold stickers from Paris, and Berlin, and Moscow, and…"

"Ohhh, I see." he pulls a larger suitcase from under the counter. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in this old, second-hand job, would you?"

"Hey, now you're talking! Hey, if the boat sinks, I can use this as a raft." Gilbert smiles and looks it over. "How much?"

"No charge."

Gilbert cups a hand behind his left ear. "Sorry, that was my bad ear, could you repeat that?"

The salesman closes the suitcase, showing Gilbert the name plaque. "Nothing."

Gilbert points to the plaque. "What's my name doing on here?"

"Mr Vargas came in and bought it for you earlier."

"Well, how about that? My old boss. I'll have to stop by and thank him."

"How are you getting across anyway?" the salesman asks as Gilbert takes his new suitcase.

"Sailing over on cattle boat." Gilbert stops when he sees the look the other man gives him. "Okay, I like cows."

Gilbert walks into the crowded drugstore. He goes to the cigarette lighter and grasps the handle, just like he did every day that he came into work. "I wish I had a million dollars," he pulls the handle, and the flame ignites, "Hot dog!"

"Gilbert!" Mr Vargas calls as he makes his way over. He gestures to the suitcase. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, it's exactly what I needed," he shakes Mr Vargas' hand, "Thank you."

After leaving Vargas', Gilbert goes over to the cab sitting at the curb. Mathias Kohler, the driver, and Berwald Oxenstierna, one of the town's police officers, both stand by the yellow car. "Hey, Mathias, how about driving me home in style?"

"Oh, sure," Mathias lightly slaps Berwald's shoulder and points to Gilbert, "Real world traveler," he comments, "For you, I'll even put on my hat." he pulls said hat from the driver's seat and places it crookedly on top of his head.

Meanwhile, Marianne Bonnefoy who's strolling down the sidewalk, stops to look at Gilbert. "Hello, Gilly."

"Oh, hello, Marianne," he looks at her and her incredibly flattering dress, which hugs her curvy figure, "That's an awfully nice dress you've got on,"

She looks down at it. "This old thing? I only wear it when I don't care how I look." She continues on her way, turning back to wave at Gilbert before crossing the road.

All three men watch her walk away. Mathias turns to Gilbert, "How about I-"

"Yes." Gilbert interrupts.

"How about you, Berwald? I'll drop you off at the station,"

"No, I uh," Berwald looks at the other two, "I think I'll go home to m'wife."

"Huh," Mathias gestures to Berwald as he walks away, "Family man."

"Gilbert! Ludwig!" Katerina yells at her boys, who are practicing their dancing upstairs before Ludwig's graduation celebration, "You're shaking the whole house down!"

"Leave them alone," Aldrich sighs to his wife, "I wish I could be up there with them."

"This is why all children should be girls," their maid, Emma, says as she sets the table for dinner.

"Well, if they were all girls," Katerina starts, "Oh, nevermind." She starts up the staircase to bring the boys down. "Boys, your dinner's getting cold!"

The dancing stops, and a moment later, the boys appear at the bottom of the stairs, both holding their mother. "Ta-da!" the boys sing. Aldrich and Katerina both laugh as the boys set her down in Aldrich's lap.

"Emma, do you have those pies for me?" Ludwig asks.

"Yes, they're in the kitchen," she sighs.

"Emma, I think I might love you." he teases.

"Don't you touch me, Ludwig Beilschmidt!" she warns before darting into the kitchen.

"Vati, can I borrow the car?" Ludwig turns to his father, "I need to take some plates tonight."

"What plates?" Katerina stands up.

"I just need a couple dozen,"

"Not my good china, Ludwig.

"Mutti, I'm the chairman of the dinner committee." Both disappear into the kitchen, still arguing.

"My last night in the ol' Beilschmidt Boarding House," Gilbert sighs as he sits next to his father.

"We're going to miss you at the Building and Loan." Aldrich says, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Of course, it wouldn't help with Braginski. We put him on the board of directors so that he would ease up on us."

"He giving you problems again?"

"He's sick, that what his problem is, sick in his mind and in his soul. And he hates everyone who has something that he can't have. And he especially hates us."

Just then, Ludwig exits the kitchen, a pie balanced on each hand, and one on top of his head. "Alright, I'm leaving." He looks at his brother. "Are you coming later? Gilbert?"

"I don't know, I'd feel weird hanging around with all those kids."

"There will be lots of girls there. We'll be using that new floor you suggested."

"Ludwig?" Aldrich interrupts. "No beer tonight."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Boys and girls and dancing," Emma grumbles at Ludwig leaves, Katerina following him and fussing over something. "Why would they need beer?" she huffs and returns to her kitchen.

"I just wish we could send Ludwig to college with you." Aldrich sighs.

"Vati, we've discussed this: Ludwig will work at the Building and Loan for four years, just like I did, then he can go."

"You wouldn't consider staying would you?"

Gilbert looks at Emma, who's been passing back and forth between the kitchen and dining room throughout the conversation, but is now lingering over his shoulder. "Emma, would you like to pull up a chair and join us?"

"I would if I thought either of you would say anything worth hearing." She scoffs before returning to the kitchen.

"Vati, I can't be cooped up like that. I-I want to do something big and important! Not spend my whole life saving nickels and dimes."

"I think we are doing something important, in our own way: giving people their own walls and a roof, giving them a sense of pride."

"I'm sorry, Vati," Gilbert sighs, "But I've been saving up forever. Most of my friends are all done with college. I just can't stay. I'm sorry."

Aldrich smiles sadly at his elder son. "I understand, Gilbert."

"You-?" he hesitates, "You know what? I think you're a great guy." Gilbert looks over at the kitchen door, "Did you hear all that Emma? Or do we need to repeat it?"

"I heard," she calls back, "It's about time one of you lunkheads said it!"

There's a long pause before Gilbert speaks again, "Maybe I will get dressed and go Ludwig's party after all."

Gilbert pushes through the crowded gymnasium, carrying two more pies, and trying to find the food table. He finds it next to Ludwig, who is talking to some of his friends. "Hey, Luddy," Gilbert greets his brother, "Mutti and Emma sent more pies." As he sets them down, a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Hello, Gilbert," the owner of said hand, Lars Mertens, says.

"Lars!" Gilbert exclaims, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's strictly business," he puts his other hand on Ludwig's shoulder, "The Dean heard about how well Ludwig plays football, and wants to recruit him before anyone else can."

"But, Lars, I-" Ludwig starts.

"Gilbert!" Principal Ralph Kirkland interrupts, "I just wanted to thank you for suggesting we put the swimming pool under the gymnasium floor. It saved us from having to build an all new building."

"Oh, it was nothing-"

Again they are interrupted, this time by Marianne Bonnefoy, holding up her dance card. "I have an empty dance, open to any takers," she looks Gilbert over, "What am I bid?"

"Hey, Gilbert," They're interrupted, yet again, this time by Alfred Jones, "You remember my kid sister Madeline, right?" Gilbert nods, "Well, do you think you could go dance with her? It would mean a lot to her."

"I don't know, Alfie, I already feel weird enough with all these kids,"

"C'mon, that creep Carlos will keep hanging around her if you don't."

"Oh… All right."

"Hey, what about me?" Marianne protests.

"Well, actually, I you don't mind…" Principal Kirkland offers.

She shrugs. "All right."

Madeline isn't really listening to Carlos, if he isn't complaining about her brother, he keeps going on on about something she couldn't care less about. She looks around, hoping for some excuse to leave, when her gaze finds Gilbert Beilschmidt, who's staring back at her.

Gilbert can't believe that this young woman was once the pigtailed little girl he used to serve ice cream. "Hello," he greets her, and offers her his hand, "Dance?"

She nods and takes his hand.

Carlos pushes his shoulder. "Hey! This is my dance!"

"Oh, why don't you go bother someone else?" Gilbert exclaims.

The two of them sway to the slow music. Gilbert stares at her until she says something, "What?" She asks. "You look like you don't recognize me."

"I don't."

"We've in the same town our whole lives, you pass me on the street just about everyday."

"Are you sure about that?"

She nods. "Positive."

"No," he shakes his head, "No, that was some little girl who happened to share your name, and face."

They're interrupted when the music stops, "Alright, alright!" Ludwig calls from the bandstand, "It's time for the Charleston contest! All couples not tapped by the judges will remain on the floor."

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at this." Gilbert admits as the music starts.

Madeline laughs. "Neither am I."

Meanwhile, Carlos Machado angrily broods in a stairwell just off the main floor. Another person, who has had one drink too many, joins him.

"Jilted?" he asks. Carlos scoffs, looking out at Madeline and Gilbert.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, huh?" Carlos scoffs again. "Did you know that there's a pool located underneath this floor?" Carlos scoffs once more. "And that Gilbert is dancing right over the opening? And that that is the switch right next to you there?" Carlos looks up, interested, the other boy pulls something from his pocket. "And I just happen to have the key."

"You're not good," Gilbert exclaims to Madeline, "You're fantastic!"

The crowd around them screams. "We must be awfully good," Gilbert says. They dance back, the crowd screams again, and suddenly, they're falling, and then they're in the pool, thoroughly soaked. Madeline looks at him, shocked. He grabs her hand and starts dancing again.

Then everyone starts jumping in. The teachers are all standing on the edge, trying to stop them, until Principal Kirkland shrugs and dives in himself.

"Buffalo gal, can't you come out tonight, can't you come out tonight, can't you come out tonight. Buffalo gals, can't you come out tonight...and dance by the light of the moon…" Gilbert and Madeline both sing as he walks her home. He's wearing a football uniform that's a few sizes too big, she's wearing a bathrobe, he's carrying their soaked clothes.

"Say Maddie, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." She slowly answers.

"Eighteen."

"Too young or too old?" she asks timidly.

"No, no," he shakes his head, "Just right. It suits you. It's just...You look older without your clothes on. Or, um." to cover his embarrassment, he looks at the old, abandoned house across the street, picks up a rock, and throws it at one of the unbroken windows. A moment later, they hear the glass breaking.

"Oh, why did you do that?" Madeline asks him. "I love that old house, I want to live in it someday. It's all full of romance." She sighs wistfully.

"Oh, well, you see: what you do is make a wish when you throw a rock, and try to break the glass. The more time goes by, the less glass there is, and the harder it gets. See? Want to know what I wished for?" Madeline raises an eyebrow. "All right, I'll tell you. Y'see, I made a whole bunch of wishes: I'm going to shake the dust of this crummy old town off my feet, and I'm going to see the world! And I'm going to build things: airfields, and skyscrapers a hundred stories tall, and bridges a mile long. And-" He stops when Madeline picks up her own rock. "Are you going to make a wish, too?" She throws the rock, although Gilbert doesn't expect anything to happen, a window breaks. He whistles. "Hey, that's pretty good, what'd you wish for?"

She looks at him warily, then starts walking again. "Buffalo gals can't you come out tonight."

Gilbert picks up their clothes and follows after her, singing along. "Can't you come out tonight, can't you come out tonight. Buffalo gals, can't you come out tonight, and dance by the light of the moon…" Gilbert holds out the last note as he steps in front of her, carrying it into his question. "What'd you wish for when you threw that rock?"

She smiles and looks up at the night sky, Gilbert follows her gaze. "What? You want the moon? I can do that. I'll throw a lasso around it, and pull it down for you."

"I'll take it!" she declares. "And then what?"

"Then what? Well, then you could swallow it, and the moon beams will shoot out your fingers and toes, and the ends of your hair."

"Why don't you kiss her already?"

Gilbert looks up. Standing on the porch of the house they've stopped in front of is an older man that Gilbert recognizes as someone his uncle doesn't really get along with, but whose name he can't remember at the moment. Gilbert cups his hand behind his ear, "What was that?"

"I said why don't you kiss her, instead of talking her to death?"

He points a Madeline, who pales a little, "You want me to kiss her?"

"Youth is wasted on the wrong people!" The man slams his screen door as he goes inside.

"Hey! Come back here!" Gilbert yells, "I'll show you a kiss!"

Madeline tugs on his sleeve. "Gilbert, stop it,"

He ignores her and keeps yelling at the man. She, not realizing that he's stepping on the edge of her robe, tries to run away.

Gilbert turns when he hears Madeline yelp. "Maddie?" he looks down at her robe on the ground. "Uh-oh," he picks it up, "Maddie?" he whistles, "You can't have gone far, where are you?"

The bush in front of him rustles. "Here," a hand emerges, "In the hydrangeas."

"What do you think you are, a bird? Here, catch." Gilbert made to throw the robe to her, then stops. "Hang on, it isn't often that these kind of opportunities come around."

"Gilbert, please give me my robe."

He smiles. "Or what?"

"Or- or I'll call your mother!"

"That won't work, she's way on the other side of town."

"Well then, I'll call the police!"

"No, they'd be on my side."

"Well, then I'll scream!"

"Maybe I could sell tickets!" Gilbert snaps his fingers. "I've got it! I'll make you a deal, little birdie,"

Before he can continue, he's interrupted by a honking horn. He turns to the road to see his father's car, driven by Ludwig, with Uncle Harry in the passenger seat, pulling up to him.

"Gilbert," Uncle Harry says breathlessly, "We've been looking for you. It's your father: he's had a stroke."

Gilbert throws Madeline's robe over the hydrangea bush. "Maddie, I've got to go. I- I'll call you."

He gets in the car and they drive away. Madeline stands up, wrapping the robe around herself, and watches them go.

 **Mathias Kohler (Ernie Bishop) - Denmark**

 **Berwald Oxenstierna (Bert) - Sweden (and yes, fem Finland is his wife)**

 **Katerina (Ma Bailey) - Ukraine**

 **Emma (Annie) - Belgium**

 **Lars Mertens (Sam Wainwright) - Netherlands**

 **Ralph Kirkland (Principal Partridge) - Australia**

 **Alfred Jones (Marty Hatch) - America**

 **Carlos Machado (annoying suitor) - Cuba**

 **Man on porch (man on porch) - Turkey**

 **Because I never explained in the story how Gilbert's friends with most of these people, I'll explain here: We saw Gilbert's gang of childhood friends in the first chapter and it includes (but is not limited to): Lars, Alfred, Mathias, Berwald, and occasionally Ludwig would tag along with them.**

 **In case you can't tell, I had a lot of trouble with the dance scene. Next chapter should be posted later today.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Building and Loan's board members are gathered around a table in Aldrich's office, having a meeting to decide the fate of the business.

"I know you have a train to make, Gilbert, so we won't keep you any longer,"Alexander Nikolov, the chairman of the board, says "I think we all know that Gilbert gave up his trip to Europe so he could help us straighten things out here after his father...well..."

"Good luck at school, Gilbert." Another man adds.

"Thank you." Gilbert sighs.

"Now if we could go back to the purpose of this meeting, appointing a successor to Aldrich,"

"What for? Do we really need one?" Braginski says, "I'd like to make a motion that we dissolve this institution."

One man shakes his head, "It's too soon for-"

"It's been over three months since Aldrich Beilschmidt died." Another man objects, "I second Braginski's motion!"

"Hold on," Nikolov continues, "If that's how you all feel then we'll take a vote on it, after the two executives leave the room," he nods to Gilbert and Uncle Harry, "But first, we as the board would like to express our deep sorrow at the passing of Aldrich Beilschmidt, and his faith and devotion that are responsible for the Building and Loan."

"Some might even say that, to the public, Aldrich Beilschmidt _was_ the Building and Loan." Braginski adds, not unkindly. The other board members stare at him, a little shocked.

"Oh, that's fine, coming from you," Uncle Harry sneers angrily, "Considering that you're the one who probably drove him to his grave."

"Aldrich was not a businessman. He was a man of high ideals, and that can ruin a business."

"The Building and Loan gave loans to the people the bank denied."

"They gave loans to lazy people." Braginski argues, "Aldrich was a starry-eyed dreamer who filled people's heads with impossible ideas. Take this one for example," he opens one of the files, "Mathias Kohler, that taxi driver who sits around all day, he was denied a loan by the bank, but here, was approved a loan to build a house worth five thousand dollars."

"I approved that one," Gilbert says, "It's right there: salary, insurance. Mathias has a good, steady job, and I can personally vouch for his character,"

"Ah, so all someone needs is to befriend the Beilschmidts to get into their pockets?" Braginski interrupts. "That's no way to run a business."

"Now, hold on, you all know that's not true," Gilbert objects, "And while it was true that my father was no businessman, even I don't understand why he started this place, but no one can say anything against his character. He always thought of others before himself. He didn't even save enough to send his own sons to college, but he did help a few people get out of Braginski's slums.

"You businessmen should understand: people shouldn't have to wait until their children are grown to have a decent house. Do you know how long it takes to save five thousand dollars? Is it too much for these people to work and live and die in a couple of decent rooms and a bath?

"My father didn't think so. People were human beings to him. But to a warped, frustrated old man like Braginski, they're nothing more than cattle! In my book: my father died a much richer man than Braginski will ever be."

"I'm not interested in your book," Braginski says calmly, "I'm talking about the Building and Loan."

"You're talking about something you can't get your hands on!" Gilbert corrects. He sighs tiredly, "I've said too much. Oh, you can do whatever you want with this old place, but the town need this measly, one-horse institution, if only to have some place where people can come without having to go crawling to Braginski!"

"Sentimental hogwash," Braginski mutters as Gilbert and Harry leave, "Now, shall we vote?"

Vash and Lilli are waiting in the lobby, "How did it go in there?" she asks.

"You should have seen Gilbert," Uncle Harry laughs, "He really told Braginski off!"

"But what happened?" Vash asks.

"Oh, they're voting us out of business," Uncle Harry says.

"I wish I knew what they were saying in there," Gilbert stares at the door.

"Nevermind that," Uncle Harry turns him away from the office, "You have a train to make. Don't worry about us, we can get other jobs. I'm not that old: only fifty-five."

"Fifty-six." Vash corrects.

The door to the board room opens and Nikolov emerges. "Gilbert, Gilbert! They voted Braginski down!"

The little family cheers.

"There's only one condition, and that's the best part! Gilbert has to take over his father's place as executive secretary."

"But, what about Uncle Harry?" Gilbert asks, thinking it should be his uncle who takes over.

"Of course he can stay," Nikolov misunderstands his question, "You can hire anyone you want!"

"Now, hold on!" Gilbert objects angrily, "I'm leaving, and I'm going to college! This is my last chance! Uncle Harry, here. He's your man. Have him take over. I have to go." Gilbert turns to leave, and is about to close the door, when Nikolov's next sentence made him freeze.

"But, Gilbert, they'll vote with Braginski otherwise."

 **Alexander Nikolov (Dr Campbell) - Bulgaria**

 **Others - random no ones**


	4. Chapter 4

" _And, of course, Gilbert didn't leave," the Wingless angel sighs._

" _That's right," Kiku agrees, "He also gave his college money to Ludwig, who became a football star, made second team, all-American."_

" _And what about Gilbert? What happened to him?"_

" _He got four years older, waiting for Ludwig to come home and take over the Building and Loan."_

"There are plenty of jobs for people like me," Gilbert tells Uncle Harry as they wait on the platform at the train station. He holds up some flyers, "Look at these: South America, wanted: construction experience. Yukon: engineering experience. And on, and on," he flips through the stack.

Gilbert is interrupted by the train whistle as it approaches the station. "Here's the train." he turns to his uncle, "Do you know what the three most exciting sounds are?"

"Sure," Uncle Harry yawns, "'Break time', 'bed time', and cats-"

"No," Gilbert shakes his head and counts on his fingers, "Train whistles, plane motors, and anchor chains."

A few minutes later, Gilbert and Uncle Harry are standing at the base of the train's stairs, waiting for Ludwig. "Luddy!" Gilbert throws his arms around his younger brother, "Welcome home!"

"Gilbert, Uncle Harry, it's good to see you again. Where's Mutti?" Ludwig looks around, like they're hiding her.

"Oh, she's at home, cooking a 'welcome home' feast that's fit for a king. Let's get you home, she'll be glad to see you."

"Oh, wait," Ludwig turns and takes the hand of a cute, little, auburn-haired young woman who stands shyly behind him, "Gilbert, Uncle Harry, I'd like you meet Feliciana Vargas."

"Feliciana Vargas Beilschmidt, thank you." she corrects him, surprisingly bold.

For a moment the other two stare at the couple in shock, then Gilbert hesitantly shakes her hand, "Well, it's nice to meet you… What am I saying?" he throws his arms around her, "Welcome to the family! Congratulations!" He hits his brother's shoulder, "Why didn't you tell anybody about this?"

"Oh, well it just happened," Ludwig defends himself as they start to walk to the car.

Gilbert turns back to his new sister. "What are you doing with a boring old guy like him?"

"Oh, well, nobody else would take him," she teases, "Besides my father offered him a job, so it was convenient."

Gilbert falls back a step in shock at learning that Ludwig wouldn't be taking over the Building and Loan, and Uncle Harry steps in, starting a conversation about cats. Ludwig walks next to him, "Gilbert, Feli spoke too soon, I haven't accepted that job. I know you've been holding down the fort here, waiting for me." Ludwig looks down at himself, "I forgot the luggage, you go ahead, I'll catch up."

A minute later Gilbert's caught up to them; they've stopped and are eating popcorn while Uncle Harry talks to someone. Feliciana looks up at Gilbert, "Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert," she hands him a bag of popcorn, "That's all Ludwig ever talks about. Where is he?"

"Oh, getting the luggage," Gilbert points over his shoulder, "So, that job?"

"Oh, yes! My family owns a restaurant in New York, and my father wants to get him started in business and accounting, or something."

"And it' a good job?"

"Oh, yes," she nods enthusiastically, "Not very much money, but a good future. Ludwig's just a genius with those things. My father just fell in love with him, and well…" she shrugs.

"So did you?" Gilbert finishes for her. She nods.

Gilbert stands on the front porch, looking up at the night sky. Everyone else was inside. It seemed like half the town had shown up to welcome Ludwig home, and subsequently, celebrate his and Feliciana's marriage. But he had felt like he was going to suffocate, not only in the house, but also in the town, and had come outside to try to get away from that feeling.

Uncle Harry drunkenly trips out the door, "Gilbert, here you are," he stumbles into his nephew, "I feel good," he slurs, "Better than if I was a cat." His eyes widen, "Maybe I am a cat… Did I feed the cats this morning?"

"Maybe you should go home and check," Gilbert suggests.

"Maybe I should." he looks around, "Now, have you seen my hat?"

Gilbert takes it off Uncle Harry's head, "Here."

"Ah, thank you," he stares at it in confusion, "Which one's mine?"

"The middle one."

Uncle Harry takes it and puts it on, "Now, Gilbert, old Building and Loan pal, if you could just point me in the right direction.

"Or course," Gilbert leads him to the sidewalk and turns him in the direction of his house. Gilbert starts to go back to his own house, but turns back when he hears a garbage can crash to the ground and a cat yowl.

"Sorry, kitty," Uncle Harry mumbles, then calls back to Gilbert, "I'm all right!"

Gilbert waves, then, not wanting to go inside yet, he lights a cigarette. He can hear the train whistle from across town. He sighs and pulls the job flyers from his pocket, then tears them in half, resigning himself to his fate.

"There you are," he turns to see his mother coming outside.

"I just needed some fresh air." he tells her, even though that's not completely true.

"What do you think of Feliciana?"

"Oh, she's great. She'll keep Ludwig on his toes, that's for sure."

"Did you know that Madeline Jones got back from college three days ago?" she hints.

Gilbert nods.

"She's a nice girl,"

He nods again.

"The kind that will help you find the answers you're looking for."

He shrugs.

She lightly slaps his arm, "Stop that, actually say something. Give me one good reason why you shouldn't call on her."

"Sure. Lars Mertens. He's crazy about her."

"Well, she's not crazy about him."

"And how would you know? You've talked with her?"

"I've got eyes, don't I? I know how to pay attention. She lights up whenever you're around. Besides, Lars is in New York, and you're here."

"And all's fair in love and war, right?"

"Well, I don't know about war."

"You know, Mutti, I don't think you could be any more obvious. You're trying to get rid of me."

She just smiles and places his hat on his head.

"Oh, well, 'Here's your hat, and where's your hurry?'" he adjusted his hat a bit, "All right, Mother, old Building and Loan pal, I think I'll go out and find a girl and do some passionate necking." he looks at her, "If you would just, ah, point me in the right direction."

She sighs and turns him. He points, "This direction." He walks a few feet, stops, then turns around and starts walking again, this time towards town. He tips his hat as he passes he mother, who's staring up at him in confusion. "Goodnight, Mrs Beilschmidt."

Marianne Bonnefoy stands between two men who are both flirting with her while she flirts back. She looks across the street, where Gilbert Beilschmidt is walking with his head down, looking distracted. She lightly pushes both men away, "Hold on," She says, "I think I just found myself a date." she starts to walk away, then turns back, "But stick around, just in case."

"We'll wait for you, Baby." one of the men calls as she darts across the street.

"Hi, Gilly," she greets him.

He looks up, "Oh, hi Marianne."

"Hey, what gives? Where are you headed?"

"Oh," he vaguely points down the road, "I'll probably just end up at the library."

Marianne walks along next to him, "Gilly, don't you ever get tired of just reading about things?"

Suddenly having an idea, he stops and grabs her shoulders, "Yes. What are you doing tonight? Let's make a night of it."

"What'll we do, Gilly?"

"What'll we do?" He repeats, wondering how long he can lead her on and put off his visit to Madeline, "Well, we can go out in the fields, and take off our shoes, and walk through the grass barefoot."

"What?" She looks up at him like he's crazy.

"Yeah, and then we can climb Mount Bedford, it's beautiful up there this time of year. And there's this green pool we can take a swim in. We can smell the pines, and we'll stay out all night and watch the sunrise. And everybody will talk, and it will all be a terrific scandal."

"Have you gone crazy?" she pulls away from him, "Walk in the grass in my bare feet?!" About a dozen people have gathered around them, and they all laugh. Marianne points out towards the mountain, "Why, it's ten miles out to Mount Bedford!" The crowd laughs again.

Gilbert throws his arms up, "All right, forget about the whole thing!" he angrily walks away.

Madeline Jones paces the upstairs hallway. Her brother Alfred is the only one home with her. Katerina Beilschmidt had called about half an hour ago. She looks out the window again, Gilbert is walking along the sidewalk in front of her house, dragging a stick across the fence. She opens the window, "Picketing?" she calls.

He looks up, "Just passing by,"

"Have you made up your mind?"

He looks confused, "About?"

"About coming in. Your mother just called and said you were coming over."

"Well, what does she know? I just happened to be passing by."

Madeline heads toward the stairs, "Alfred, I'm going downstairs." she calls. She stops to check herself in the mirror, combing her fingers through her hair, and straightening her dress, then sets up the painting she had made of Gilbert lassoing the moon. She starts Buffalo gals playing on the gramophone, then opens the door, "Won't you come in?" she asks Gilbert.

"Alright, but just for a minute." he wrestles with the latch on the gate, which has a tendency to stick, before finally flinging it open. Madeline flinches a little when the gate hits the fence. Gilbert walks up to the door, "I didn't know you were home," he says.

"I hadn't told anyone."

"When did you get back?"

"Wednesday."

He looks her over, "Where'd you get that dress?"

"You like it?"

He shrugs, "S'alright. Y'know, I'd have thought that you'd go back to New York, like Lars, and Amelia, and all the rest."

"Oh, New York is alright for vacations, but I'd get homesick."

"Hmm," Gilbert raises an eyebrow and looks a bit surprised at that.

Madeline gestures to the parlor, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Just for a minute," he agrees and follows her. He points at her painting, "You still remember this joke," he scoffs a little. He sighs and sits down, "Your house still smells like maple syrup."

"Thank you," she says curtly, a little hurt from his comment about the painting. They both fall silent for a minute, then she tries to sing along with the record, "And dance by the light…"

"Huh?" Gilbert looks at her, then nods, "Oh, yeah, that."

They fall into silence again. "Awfully nice about Ludwig isn't it?" Madeline finally says.

"I guess,"

"Well, don't you like her?"

"Sure, she's a peach!"

"Oooh. It's just marriage in general that you don't like."

"Oh, marriage is just fine for people like Ludwig, and Alfred, and Lars, and you,"

"Maddie?" Alfred calls from the top of the stairs, "Who's downstairs with you?"

"It's just Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know." she turns to Gilbert, "What do you want?"

"Not a thing," he looks confused, "I just came in to get warm."

Her face sets in determination, "He's making violent love to me, Alfred!"

"What?! Madeline, you tell him to go home! And don't you leave the house, Lars Mertens promised to call you tonight."

Gilbert stands up, red faced, "I didn't come here for this!" he declares.

"Well, then, what did you come here for?" she stands up to face him.

"Why don't you tell me? You're supposed to be the one with all the answers."

"Why don't you go home?" The phone starts to ring.

"I will! I don't know why I'm here in the first place. Goodnight!" he leaves, slamming the door behind himself.

"Maddie, the telephone," Alfred insists, "Lars is waiting."

Madeline pulls the record from the gramophone and breaks it over the edge. She sighs angrily, then picks up the telephone, "Hello?"

The door opens behind her, she turns to see Gilbert reentering, "Forgot my hat," he says.

"Hello, Lars," Madeline giggles, trying to see if her flirting with someone else will make Gilbert jealous.

"I thought I heard another voice, is there someone there with you?"

"Oh, it's just Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert leaves again as she says it.

"Gilbert? Hey, put him on,"

She hurries to open the door again, "Gilbert!" she calls after him.

"He doesn't want to talk to Gilbert." Alfred objects.

"Yes he does, he asked for him. Gil-" she turns to call him again, only to find him standing right there. She holds out the telephone, "Lars wants to speak with you." she offers weakly.

He takes it, "Hello? Lars?"

"Gilbert! Hey, I want to talk to both of you, put Madeline on the extension."

Gilbert turns to her, she's still standing right next to him, "He says you should get on the extension,"

"Alfred's on the extension."

"I am not!" Alfred exclaims as he hangs up the extension.

"Here," she adjusts the telephone so that it's between both of them, "We can both hear."

"Alright," Lars continues, "Gilbert? You remember that night at Toni's, when you told me about that plastic made from soybeans?"

"Yeah," Gilbert's only half listening, the other half is watching Madeline.

"Well, I told my father about the idea, and he loves it. He wants to open a factory outside of Rochester."

That gets Gilbert's attention, "Wait, why not build it here in Bedford Falls? Build it in the old tool and machinery factory. You can get all the labor you want, too: half the town went out of business when that place closed down."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Lars agrees, "Now, Madeline, this is where you come in. Have you got any money? Madeline?"

She's more focused on Gilbert than the conversation, "Hm? Oh, yes, a little."

"Well put every cent into our stock. And Gilbert? We've got a job for you. That is, if you're not still married to that boring old Building and Loan. This is the chance of a lifetime, and I'm letting you in on the ground floor. Tell him, Madeline."

"It's the chance of a lifetime," she says dazedly.

No, no, no! This isn't right, he's going to explore the world! Not be stuck here with a job, and a wife... But _Madeline_ … Madeline. He suddenly becomes angry at the unfairness of it all.

He drops the phone and grabs her shoulders, shaking her, "Now you listen: I don't want plastic, and I don't want ground floors!" he shakes her again as she starts to cry. "And I don't want to get married! To anyone, ever! You understand?"

"Yes," she sobs.

"I want to do what I want to do! And you-" he stops himself, "I want-" he wants _her_. He stops again and pulls her into his arms, "Oh, Maddie," he kisses her and she holds onto him, crying even harder. "Maddie, Birdie," He kisses her more.

At the top of the steps, Alfred watches in shock as the scene unfolds.

 **Feliciana Vargas Beilschmidt (Ruth Dakin Bailey) - North Italy**


	5. Chapter 5

"Here they come!" Lilli calls as Gilbert and Madeline run down the stairs of his mother's house after their wedding. The two of them, about to leave for their honeymoon, run out of the house, into the rain, and into the waiting cab.

Katerina turns to Emma, "First Ludwig married, now Gilbert." she says while wiping her eyes, "We're just a couple of old maids now."

"Speak for yourself, Mrs Beilschmidt." Emma corrects.

Mathias looks in his rear view mirror at the couple kissing in his backseat, "Hey, if you two see any strangers around here, it's probably me." he says.

Gilbert looks up, "Oh, look at that, Maddie, there's someone driving this car."

Mathias picks something up off of the seat and hands it back to them, "Berwald sent this for you,"

"Champagne!" Madeline exclaims as Gilbert takes the bottle.

"He said you can float away to happyland on the bubbles." Mathias continues, "Say, where are you two kids going, anyway?"

"Where are we going? Where aren't we going?" Gilbert pulls a thick stack of cash from his front pocket and hands it to his wife, "Count that, Birdie,"

"I feel like a bootlegger's wife," she giggles as she takes it.

"A week in New York," Gilbert continues, "A week in Bermuda, a week wherever we want to go. Highest hotels, oldest champagne, richest caviar, hottest music, and the prettiest wife." he kisses her again.

"That sounds nice," Mathias says, "Then what?"

Gilbert looks at Madeline, "Then what?"

She shrugs, "After that, who cares?"

The two go back to their kissing. Mathias slows down as he drives through town, people are running everywhere. He pulls over when he sees the bank. "Hey, don't look now, but it looks like there's something funny going on at the bank. I've never seen one, but that's got all the makings of being a run."

"What?" Gilbert rolls his window down and takes a look for himself, "Oh no."

Madeline catches his arm as he reaches for the door handle, "Gilbert, please, let's not stop. Let's just keep going."

"I'll be right back." he promises. He runs down the road, past the bank, to the Building and Loan, where a small crowd has gathered around the gate. "What's the matter?" he asks, "Can't you get in?" He unlocks the gate, and leads them up the stairs, into the main office. "Uncle Harry?" The man sits up from where he had been asleep behind the desk. "What is this? A holliday?"

"Um, Gilbert," Uncle Harry motions him towards his private office.

"Come in, everybody," Gilbert tells their customers, "Take a seat there, come on in, there's plenty of room for everyone." He ducks into his uncle's office, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I tried, they said you had just left."

"Well, what happened?"

"The bank called our loan. They took all our cash, every cent. I got scared and closed the doors."

The phone rings before Gilbert can say anymore. He quickly picks it up, "Hello?"

"Ah, hello, Gilbert." a pleasant voice greets him.

"Braginski."

"I heard a rumor that you had closed your doors, is that true?"

"No, it's not!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Is everything alright over there? You don't need any police?"

"Why would I need police?"

"Well, mobs can get ugly."

"No, we're fine."

"Good, good. Now, Gilbert, I'm going all out to help in this crisis. I've guaranteed the bank sufficient funds to survive. They're going to close for a week, and then they'll reopen."

"He's taken over the bank." Gilbert tells Uncle Harry.

"I may lose a fortune," Braginski continued, "but I'm willing to guarantee your people, too. Just have them bring their shares to me, and I'll give them fifty cents on the dollar for them."

"Boy, you never miss a trick, do you? Well you're going to miss this one!"

"If you close your doors before six pm, you'll never reopen!"

Gilbert hangs up. He runs his hands through his hair.

"Was it a nice wedding?" Uncle Harry asks, "I wanted to be there."

"Yeah, it was." Gilbert sighs before going out to face everyone. They're all huddled together in the middle of the floor, "Now, this isn't as black as it seems," he tries to be reassuring, but the effect is ruined by a pair of sirens rushing down the road. "I've got good news," he presses on, "Braginski has guaranteed cash payments for the bank, so they'll reopen next week."

"But all of my money's here!" someone objects.

"Did he guarantee this place?" someone else asks.

"No, we don't need Braginski here." Gilbert declares.

"Well then I'll take my money now!"

"No, no. You're thinking about this all wrong, your money's not here: it's in everyone else's houses. You're lending your money to build, and they pay it back as best as they can. What do you want me to do? Foreclose on them?" Sometime while Gilbert was speaking, Madeline and Mathias snuck in at the back of the crowd.

"I've got two hundred and forty-two dollars in here, and two hundred and forty-two dollars isn't going to break anyone." one man at the front, Lukas Bondevik, says.

"Alright," Gilbert sighs and shuffles through the papers in the front desk before giving him a withdrawal form, "Sign that, and you can have your money in sixty days." the man gives him an incredulous look. "That's what you agreed to!" Gilbert argues.

Suddenly the door opens again, "Hey, Lukas, have you gotten your money yet?"

Bondevik gives Gilbert a sullen look, "No, not yet."

"Well, I did." he holds up a stack of cash, "Old man Braginski's paying cash for every share."

Both men start to leave. "Where are you going?" someone asks.

"Braginski's: better to get half than nothing."

There's a surge of movement towards the door. Gilbert, growing panicked, quickly jumps over the counter and closes the door before anyone can leave.

"Now hold on a minute," he objects, "Listen: if Braginski gets a hold of this place, there will never be another decent home built in this town. He's already got the bank in his pocket, he'll have the bus line and department stores next. And why? Because they're cutting in on his business, that's why. He wants to keep you all living in his slums, paying his rent." he gestures to a woman, "Ms Lukasiewicz, you had one of Braginski's broken down shacks, don't you remember how terrible it was?" she nods, and Gilbert points to one of the men, "And, and Mr Hassan, you didn't lose your house last year when you couldn't make your payments, did you? Do you think Braginski would be that forgiving?" he shakes his head. "Can't you people understand? Braginski's not selling, he's buying! Because we're panicking, and he's not. We can get through this, we just have to stick together! We have to have faith in each other!"

"But I need money now." Bondevik insists.

The others join in, "How am I going to live until the bank opens?" "What about food?" "I've got bills to pay, I need cash!"

"How much do you need?" Madeline holds up the money Gilbert had given her in the cab.

"Hey!" Gilbert pushes his way through the crowd to her, then pulls her behind the counter with him, "I've got two thousand dollars here, that should tide us over until the bank reopens. How much do you need?"

"Two hundred and forty-two dollars." Bondevik insists.

"No," Gilbert sighs, "Just until the bank opens?"

"I'll take two hundred and forty-two dollars."

"Fine," he counts out the money for him, "There,"

"And that will close up my account."

"Your account is still here!" Gilbert corrects him, then waves the next person forward, "How much do you need?"

"Well, I've got-"

"No, how much do you need until the bank opens?"

"I think I can get by with twenty dollars, is that alright?"

"That's just fine," he says as he counts the money, "Next?"

"Well, I can get by with twenty dollars, too." the next few people all ask for the Same amount.

Then Felicia Lukasiewicz, a young woman with somewhat expensive tastes, but a good heart is next. "How much do you need?" Gilbert asks her.

"But Gilbert, that's your own money," she objects.

"Don't worry about that. How much?"

"Can I get seventeen dollars and fifty cents?" she asks shyly.

"Can you?" Gilbert laughs, "Of course you can!" he turns to Uncle Harry, "Have you got fifty cents?"

"Five, four," Lilli and Vash, who had come down after Uncle Harry called the Beilschmidt house, stand in the now otherwise empty office, watch the clock with Gilbert and Uncle Harry, counting down to six o'clock, "One!" they all cheer as the door is shut and locked.

"We made it!" Gilbert shouts, "We're still in business! Vash, how much do we have left?"

"Um, two dollars,"

"Two dollars, bring me a basket for them, Uncle Harry, let's have a drink." The two quickly bring him what he asked for, "A toast," Gilbert offers, "To Mama Dollar and Papa dollar," he holds each one up as he says it, "And if you want to keep this old Building and Loan in business, then you'd better have a family real quick."

"I wish they were rabbits." Lilli says.

"Lilli," Vash scolds.

Gilbert closes the basket holding the last of his life savings into the safe. Vash takes a box out of his pocket, "Wedding cigars?" he offers.

"Wedding," Gilbert repeats, "Wedding! Oh, I'm married. Maddie? He checks his office for his missing wife. The phone starts ringing in the other room, and Lilli answers it.

"Lilli, could you call my wife?"

She holds out the phone towards him, "It's Mrs Beilschmidt,"

"No, I don't want my mother, I want my wife...Mrs Beilschmidt." he takes the call in his office, "Hello? Maddie? Listen, I'm sorry...home?... 780 Maple?...Well who's home is that?...the Granville Hotel?"

"Hey, careful with those, you're lucky we're letting you borrow them, how'd you like me to report you to my boss?" Leon objects.

Berwald glares at the boy who works for the advertising agency whose travel posters the two of them were plastering to the windows, "How'd you like to get a ticket next week? Haven't you got any romance in you?"

"Oh, sure, I did, but got rid of it." he starts to put up another poster.

"No, not that one," Berwald pulls it back down, "We want romantic, beautiful places. Places that Gilbert and Madeline would want to go to."

"What are they? Ducks?" he asks, referencing the rain that's been steadily falling all day.

"Hurry up, he's coming."

Gilbert stops and looks at the rundown, old house. The same one he used to break windows and wish on. There are lights in the front room. He goes up the walk, and the door opens when he reaches it, revealing Mathias, who gestures him in. Gilbert steps over the threshold, then takes a look at Mathias, who has neither spoken nor moved. Gilbert tilts his head so that the rain that had collected in the brim of his hat pours into Mathias open hand, then takes another step into the house. Mathias wordlessly takes his hat and coat, hanging them up, before leaving.

He looks around the house. There are various pots, pans, buckets, and bowls scattered about to catch leaking water. Through an open door, he can see a bed, made up and waiting for them. In the sitting room he finds the gramophone softly playing music next to a table set for their dinner, which is roasting over the fireplace. And standing in front of it all is his wife.

She smiles softly, "Welcome home, Mr Beilschmidt,"

"Maddie, how...where did you…" he trails off, then gently takes her in his arms, "Birdie," he kisses her.

"Gilbert," she wraps her arms around him, "Gilbert." she sighs "Remember that night we broke the windows in this old place?" she whispers, "This is what I wished for."

Outside, Berwald and Mathias stand outside the sitting room's window, serenading the couple with 'I love you truly'. When they finish, Mathias smiles at Berwald and kisses him on the forehead. Berwald pushes Mathias' hat over his face before walking away.

 **Lukas Bondevik (Tom) - Norway**

 **Felicia Lukasiewicz (**

 **Leon (man with posters) - Hong Kong**


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio Carriedo, the owner of Toni's bar, loads some of his furniture onto the truck. "-actually got enough money to rent?" one of his former neighbors was saying to him.

"Rent?" Toni laughs, "Did you hear that, Mr Beilschmidt?"

"What's that?" Gilbert asks as he puts another chair into the truck.

"Rent, I own!" Toni corrects the man, "I, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, own my own home!"

"Alright," Gilbert sighs, "That's the last of it. Maddie? You got the kids?" he turns to Toni, "We'll take the kids in my car."

Madeline, who had been helping Toni's wife handle their children, takes the Carriedo's baby from Lovina.

"All right, everybody in," she says as she and Gilbert usher the half dozen children, two dogs, and a goat into the back seat of their car while Lovina yells at the children to behave.

"Everybody settled?" Gilbert asks, then starts the car and leads the way to Beilschmidt Park.

Gilbert and Madeline stand on the front porch of the Carriedo's new house. Their things have been moved in, and now the Carriedos as well as friends and neighbors, are gathered in the yard, waiting for a home dedication of sorts. Over their heads, Gilbert notices an expensive car parked on road, the owner waves at him. "Lars Mertens is here," he mutters to Madeline.

She follows his gaze. "Oh, who cares," she sighs.

She turns her attention back to the Carriedos. Her arms are full of gifts for the family, she lists them off as she gives them.

"Bread," she holds it up, "That you may never know hunger." Lovina crosses herself, and Madeline holds up the next gift, "Salt: that life may always have flavor,"

Gilbert takes the last item from her and holds it up. "And wine: that joy and prosperity may reign forever!" he makes a sweeping gesture to the door. "Enter into your castle."

There are cheers and laughter from the onlookers as they congratulate the Carriedos. "Didn't we sell this to them?" Lovina grumbles to her husband about the bottle of wine.

"It's no skin off my nose, Mr Braginski, after all, I'm just your rent collector. But you can't ignore Beilschmidt Park anymore." Toris Laurinaitis, who works for Braginski, insists. He rolls out a map, "Look, this is fifteen years ago, almost nothing. I used to hunt rabbits there." he unrolls a second map, "This is today. Full of houses, ninety percent of which are owned by people who used to pay rent to you. Braginski's Field is becoming a graveyard, all because the locals are making deals with these David and Goliath wisecracks."

"Is that so?" Braginski sneers, "The Beilschmidt's have never made a dime off their business."

"But every one of those houses is worth twice what it cost them to build. If I were you-"

"Well you're not!" Braginski cuts him off.

Toris stands up, "As I said, it's no skin off my nose." he stops right before leaving Braginski's office, "But one of these days, this bright young man is going to be asking Gilbert Beilschmidt for a job!"

Braginski's assistant twitches as the door slams. Braginski growls, "Beilschmidt has been a pain in my neck long enough." he reaches for his telephone.

"We just stopped in town to take a look at the factory," Lars tells the Beilschmidts, "And then we're going down to Florida."

"Why don't you join us?" his wife, Michelle, suggests.

"Oh, no," Gilbert objects, "We can't get away."

"Still married to that boring old Building and Loan? Y'know, I offered Gilbert a job on the ground floor," he says to Michelle, "And he turned me down flat."

"Yeah, well, don't rub it in."

Lars looks at his watch, "We should really be going."

"It was awfully nice to have met you." Michelle says sincerely.

Gilbert puts his arm around Madeline as the Mertens drive away, before going to their own car. Frustrated, Gilbert kicks the less expensive, less reliable machine.

"This is a good cigar." Gilbert awkwardly settles into the uncomfortable chair, which is low enough to make Braginski seem even taller.

"I'll send you a box, da?"

"Mr Braginski, what exactly did you want to see me about?" Earlier in the day, Gilbert had returned to the office, only to learn that Braginski wanted to see him as soon as possible.

"That's what I like about you, Gilbert, straight to the point."

"And, ah, what is the point?"

"I am an old man," Braginski says slowly, "And people hate me. But I don't like them much either, which makes it all even. You know I run practically everything in town, everything except the Building and Loan, that is. And you also know that I've been trying to get a hold of it, too. But, you've been stopping me: you've beaten me, and that takes some doing.

"You and I were the only ones who kept our heads during the depression. You saved the Building and Loan. And I saved all the rest."

"Most people would say you stole all the rest!" Gilbert objects.

"Yes, the envious ones. Now, I've stated my side very frankly, let's take a look at yours: young man, twenty-seven, twenty-eight...married, making say...forty dollars a week,"

"Forty-five!"

"Forty-five. Forty-five, now, after supporting your mother, and paying your bills, you're able to save...maybe ten, if you skimp. Then a child or two comes along, and you won't even be able to save the ten. Now, if you were any ordinary yokel, I'd say you were doing just fine. But, Gilbert Beilschmidt is no ordinary yokel: he is a smart, ambitious young man, who hates his job. Hates the Building and Loan, almost as much as I do. He's a young man who's been dying to get out on his own, ever since he was born."

Gilbert shifts uncomfortably.

"He is a young man," Braginski continues, "The smartest one in the crowd, mind you, who has to sit by and watch his friends go places. Because he's trapped; trapped wasting his life away, playing nursemaid to a bunch of garlic eaters! Now, do I paint a grim picture, or do I exaggerate?"

"What's your point, Mr Braginski?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to hire you! I want you to manage my affairs, run my properties. We'll start you off at...twenty thousand dollars a year, how's that sound?"

Gilbert's jaw drops, his cigar falling on the rug. He scrambles to pick it up, "Well, Mr Braginski,"

"You wouldn't mind having the nicest house in town, buying your wife a few nice things, a couple of trips to New York every year, maybe once in awhile Europe, would you?"

"Would I?" Gilbert repeats in shock, he looks around the office, Braginski's assistant is the only other person there, "You're not talking to somebody else, are you? You remember me? Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

Braginski nods, "Yes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, whose ship has just come in. That is, providing he gets on."

"What about the Building and Loan?"

Braginski hits his desk, "What are you? Afraid of success? I'm offering you a three year contract, starting today. Do we have a deal, or don't we?"

Gilbert shakes his head, "I know I should jump at the chance, but… Could I have twenty-four hours to think about it?"

"Sure, go home, talk it over with your wife, and I'll draw up the papers, okay?"

"Okay," Gilbert eagerly shakes Braginski's hand, but when he lets go, he stares down at his hand for a moment before wiping it on his coat. "No, wait a minute. I don't need twenty-four hours, and I don't need to talk to anybody. I know the answer right now, and it's no!" he takes a breath, "You sit here and spin your little web, and you think the world revolves around you and your money. Well it doesn't, Mr Braginski! In the whole vast configuration of things, I'd say you were nothing more than a scurvy little spider! You-" he looks down at the cigar that he's still holding, then uses it to point at Raivis, "And that goes for you, too!" he angrily leaves the office, yelling at the secretary as he passes her, "And that goes for you, too!"

It's late when Gilbert finally returns home. Madeline is already asleep in bed. Gilbert turns off the hall light and takes off his suit and tie. He looks up at the painting she did of him all those years ago, hanging next to his dresser, as he takes off his shoes. Bits and pieces of various conversations are swirling around in his head, _"You wouldn't mind having the nicest house in town, buying your wife a few nice things, a couple of trips to New York every year, maybe once in awhile Europe, would you?" "I'm going to shake the dust of this crummy old town off my feet, and I'm going to see the world! I'm going to build airfields, and skyscrapers a hundred stories tall, and bridges a mile long!"_

"Buffalo gals, can't you come out tonight, can't you come out tonight, can't you come out tonight,"

Gilbert sits on the bed, next to his wife, who isn't asleep after all. She sits up, "Hi," she whispers.

"Hi," she kisses him. "Maddie, how'd you- Why in the world would you want to marry a guy like me?" he asks, genuinely confused.

"Oh, to keep from being an old maid," she teases.

He barely hears her, "You could have married Lars Mertens," he continues, feeling like the world's biggest loser, "Or anyone else in town."

She puts her arms around his neck, "I didn't want to marry anyone else in town, I wanted my baby to look like you."

"We didn't even have a honeymoon, I promised you-" he stops, something she said finally sinking in. "Your what?"

"My baby," she smiles up at him.

"You- you- your… Birdie, are you... are you on the nest?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt lassos stork!" she says proudly.

"Stork?"

She giggles and nods.

He puts his hand over her belly, "You, you mean you're- Well, what is it, a boy or a girl?"

She laughs again, "I don't know."

 **Antonio Carriedo (Martini) - Spain**

 **Lovina Carriedo (Mrs Martini) - fem Romano**

 **Toris Laurinatis (Potter's rent collector) - Lithuania**

 **Michelle Mertens (Jane Wainwright) - Seychelles**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Gilbert never left Bedford Falls. Madeline had her baby, a boy, and then another one, a girl. Day after day she worked at making the Granville house a home, night after night Gilbert came home late from the office, Braginski was bearing down hard._

" _Then came a war. Emma and Mrs Beilschmidt joined the red cross and sewed. Madeline had two more babies, but still found the time to run the USO. Lars Mertens made a fortune in plastic hoods for airplanes. Braginski became the head of the draft board. Mr Vargas and Uncle Harry sold war bonds. Berwald, the cop, was wounded in North Africa, and got the Silver Star. Mathias, the cab driver, parachuted into France. Alfred helped capture the Remagen Bridge. And Ludwig? Ludwig Beilschmidt topped them all: A Navy flyer, he shot down fifteen planes, two of them as they were about to crash into a transport full of soldiers."_

" _Yes, but what about Gilbert?"_

" _Gilbert? Well, on account of his ear, Gilbert fought the battle of Bedford Falls. Air raid warden, paper drives, scrap drives, rubber drives. Like everybody else, on VE Day, he wept and prayed, and on VJ Day, like everybody else, he wept and prayed again."_

" _Kiku? Show him what happened today."_

" _Yes, Sir. This morning, about Ten a.m. Bedford Falls time…"_

Gilbert holds the morning's paper up in front of Mathias, "Take a look at that." he says proudly.

"Uh huh," he points to the weather forecast, "It's supposed to snow again."

"Snow? No, not that! This," he points to the headline, _Ludwig Beilschmidt to be awarded Congressional Medal of Honor._

"I know," Mathias laughs as Mr Vargas joins them, "I saw it."

"Gilbert," Mr Vargas puts his hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations about Ludwig,"

"Oh, thanks. Here," he takes two newspapers from the stack he's carrying, "One for each of you."

The telephone is ringing as Gilbert enters the Building and Loan. "Who is it?" he asks Lilli.

"Long distance, they reversed the charges."

Gilbert takes the phone from her, "Hello?... Luddy! Congratulations, how are things there?... Mutti and Feliciana had lunch with the president's wife," he says the last part to Lilli and Vash, who are gathered around to hear.

"What'd they eat?" Vash asks.

"What'd they eat?" Gilbert stops himself and glares at Vash, "No, nevermind that. You should see what they're cooking up here in town for you…" he turns to his cousins again, "The Navy's flying Mutti home this afternoon." He focuses on Ludwig again. "No, Uncle Harry's not here right now, he had to stop at the bank."

That triggers a memory for Vash, he tugs on Gilbert's sleeve, "Gilbert, that man is here again," he whispers.

"What man?"

"The bank examiner." Vash nods toward where Eduard Von Bock sits by Gilbert's office.

"Oh. Uh, Luddy, here, talk to Vash," he goes over to the other man, "Sorry about that, Mr. Von Bock, that was my brother, Ludwig, he's in Washington right now,"

"Let's get to business," Von Bock cuts him off, "Has it been a good year?"

"Well, between you and me, we're broke."

"Very funny," he says humorlessly.

"Um, why don't you come into my office?"

"I'm not surprised you're broke, what with reversing long distance calls." he grumbles.

"Gilbert, do you want me to hang up?" Lilli offers.

"No, no. He wants to talk to Uncle Harry."

"I'd like to be finished sometime tonight, Mr Beilschmidt," Von Bock frowns, "I'd like to spend Christmas with my family."

"Of course," Gilbert gestures into his office, "Please, step right in."

Harry checks the envelope full of money to pay for the Building and Loan's mortgage, then the deposit slip to make sure that everything is filled out correctly. Eight thousand dollars, just as it should be. When he turns around he sees Braginski entering the bank, reading the day's paper. He strolls over and takes the paper from his hands, "What's the news today?" he flips to the front page, " _Ludwig Beilschmidt to be awarded Congressional Medal of Honor_ ," he reads, "Now that wouldn't be one of _those_ Beilschmidt boys, would it? You just can't keep them down, can you?"

"And how does slacker Gilbert feel about all of this?" Braginski sneers.

"Oh, very jealous," Harry says sarcastically, folding the paper in the same hand that's holding the money, "Gilbert would have won two, if he had been allowed to fight. Bad ear, you know. But, not every villain was in Europe or the Pacific."

Braginski angrily snatches his paper back and stalks to his office.

Harry goes up to the counter and hands his deposit slip to the teller, who looks at it, then back up at Harry, "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asks.

"What?"

The teller taps the deposit slip, "It's customary to bring your money when you want to make a deposit."

A look of confusion spreads across Harry's face as he searches his pockets.

Braginski sits at his desk and reopens his paper, only for an envelope full of cash to fall out. It doesn't take him long to realize where it's from. He opens his door a few inches and watches as Harry searches his pockets, then the area around where he filled out the deposit slip. Braginski closes the door and smiles.

Lilli looks up as Gilbert and Von Bock exit Gilbert's office, "You wait here," Gilbert says, "And I'll get those books for you." Before he can, the front door opens, and Marianne Bonnefoy comes in.

"Gilbert, can I talk to you?" she asks quietly, glancing around the office, "In private?"

"Oh, sure," he motions her into his office and turns to the bank examiner, "I'll just be a minute, Mr Von Bock."

Just as Gilbert closes his door, the front door opens again and Uncle Harry enters, looked a bit frenzied.

"Oh, Uncle Harry, here, Ludwig's on the telephone," Lilli takes it from her brother and hands it to the older man.

"Hello? Oh, yes, Ludwig, everything's fine." he hangs up and disappears into his own office. "It's got to be somewhere," he mumbles as his door closes.

"Oh, if I had any character," Marianne complains as Gilbert counts out the small amount of money she has.

"Now, hold on," he objects, "It takes a lot of character to leave your hometown." He pulls some more cash from his own wallet, "Here."

"Gilbert, I can't take your money!" she shakes her head.

"You're broke, aren't you? What do want to do? Walk to New York?" he gestures to her coat, "Sell your furs? Besides, don't think of it like that: it's a loan, that's my business. You'll get a good job, and pay me back when you can. And no sooner." he walks her to the door.

She kisses his cheek, "Oh, Gilbert, I'm glad I know you." He opens the door, leading her into the main office. "Thank you," she says sincerely. "Oh! Here," she uses her handkerchief to wipe her lipstick off his cheek. "Goodbye," she says sadly.

"Bye…" Gilbert watches her leave before remembering where he is and looking at Von Bock, "Oh, right, the books," he points to his Uncle's door and addresses his cousins, "Uncle Harry back?"

They both nod, and he opens the door to find that the room is more of a mess than it usually is, and Uncle Harry himself is behind the desk, searching through the papers on the floor. "Uncle Harry, the bank examiner is here," he says slowly, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, Gilbert, come here," Uncle Harry waves him in. A minute later, Gilbert comes back out, only to go into the safe, and return after another minute.

He goes over to Vash, "Vash," he asks quietly, "Did you happen to see Uncle Harry with any cash recently?"

"Yeah," he nods, "He was counting it at his desk last night."

"Alright, so you had it last night?" Gilbert asks as he and Uncle walk across the snowy sidewalk between the bank and the Building and Loan.

"Yes."

"Did you take it home with you?"

"Yes."

"And you had it with you when you left?"

"I think so,"

"Did you put in it a pocket? Did you buy anything?"

"Maybe, I don't know!"

"You had it at your house, that's where we'll go next."

Uncle Harry's house looked like it had been ransacked. Every drawer had been emptied and searched. Uncle Harry's cats were wandering through the wreckage, probably wondering what was going on.

"We've got to find that money," Gilbert was somewhere between frustration and rage, and trying not to show it, "Don't you realize what will happen if we don't? Now think: do you have any secret hiding places?"

"I can't," Uncle Harry shakes his head, "I can't think anymore."

Gilbert grabs Uncle Harry, "Where's the money, you silly, stupid, old fool?!" he shakes him, "Don't you realize what this means? Bankruptcy, scandal, prison, that's what! One of us is going to go to jail, and it isn't going to be me!" Gilbert leaves angrily, slamming the door behind himself.

When Gilbert gets home, Madeline, Peter, and Christopher are decorating the tree, while Sofia plays 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing' on the piano. "Hello, Vati!" Peter calls, "Do you like the tree?"

Gilbert sneezes before he can say anything.

"Bless you!" the children all exclaim.

"Did you bring the wreath?" Madeline asks, coming over to him.

"What wreath?"

"For the door,"

"No, I left it at the office."

She brushes the snow off his shoulders, "Is it still snowing?"

"Yes," he pushes past her into the sitting room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he sits down and Christopher comes over to him. Gilbert pulls his younger son onto his lap.

Madeline goes back to putting tinsel on the tree, "Isn't it wonderful about Ludwig? I must have gotten fifty calls today about a parade. Your mother must be so excited-" she stops when she looks at Gilbert, who's still holding Christopher.

Christopher starts to wiggle and Gilbert lets him go. He points to Sofia and the piano, "Must she keep playing?"

"I have to practise for the party tonight." she says, without stopping the music.

"Mama said we can stay up 'til midnight and sing Christmas carols!" Peter adds.

Christopher looks up at his father, "Can you sing, Vati?"

"You'd better hurry up and shave," Madeline instructs, "The families will be here soon."

"I don't want them here," Gilbert grumbles.

She looks at him again, even more worried now, because he really isn't acting like himself. "Why don't you come into the kitchen with me while I finish dinner," he begrudgingly follows her. "Hectic day?"

"Oh, it's been another red letter day for the Beilschmidts."

Peter goes after them, with Christopher trailing behind him, "Vati, did you see the new car next door? They-"

"What's the matter with our car?" Gilbert snaps, "Isn't it good enough for you?"

Peter takes a step back, "Yes, sir."

Madeline steps in between them and kneels so she's at the boy's eye level, "Why don't you two go upstairs, and check on Charlotte?"

"Okay!" both boys scramble off, racing up the stairs.

"What's wrong with Charlotte?" Gilbert asks as he follows Madeline into the kitchen.

"Well, she got a flower at school, and didn't want it to get crushed, so she didn't button up her coat on the way home, and caught a cold," she wanders around the kitchen, checking on the dinner as she speaks. "Now, it's just a cold, the doctor said-"

"The doctor was here?"

"Yes, I called him."

"Is she running a temperature?"

"Just a teensy one: 99.6, she'll be fine."

"It's this old house," Gilbert complains, "I don't know why we don't all have pneumonia in a drafty old barn like this, it's like living in a refrigerator! Why do we have to stay here, in this measly, crummy, old town anyway?"

Madeline looks at him in shock, "Gilbert, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" he throws his hands up in frustration, "You call this a happy family? Why do we have to have so many kids?"

Just then, one of the kids, Peter, comes in, "Hey, Vati, how do you-"

"How should I know?" Gilbert cuts him off, "Ask your mother!" he walks out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Madeline calls after him.

"Upstairs, to see Charlotte!" As he goes up the stairs, the knob on the bannister comes off in his hand. He groans as he replaces it, it does that every time.

"Hello, Vati," Charlotte is getting out of bed when Gilbert comes into her room.

"Hey," he picks her up, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to give my flower a drink," she holds up a slightly wilted rose.

He tucks her back in, "I'll do that," he gently takes the flower from her, but when he does, a few petals fall off.

"Look, Vati," she picks them up and hands them to him, "Paste it?"

"Sure," he turns away from her so she can't see him tuck the petals into his pocket, "There," he drops the flower into a glass of water on her nightstand. "Now will you do me favor and try to get some sleep?" he whispers.

"I'm not sleepy," she whispers back, "I want to look at my flower."

He gently covers her eyes, "Go to sleep, and you can dream about a whole field of flowers."

Downstairs, Sofia is still practicing, Peter is writing, and Christopher is putting more tinsel on the tree when the phone rings, "Telephone!" all three of them call.

"Thank you," Madeline laughs before answering in the hall, "Hello? Oh, hello, Mrs Edelstein… Yes, Charlotte will be fine, she'll be out of bed in time for Christmas dinner."

Gilbert came down the stairs in time to hear part of her conversation, "Is that Charlotte's teacher? Let me talk to her," he abruptly takes the phone from his wife, "Hello, Mrs Edelstein? This is Gilbert Beilschmidt, Charlotte's father. What kind of teacher are you?" he asks angrily, "What do you mean, sending her home half-naked like that?" Madeline's eyes widen in horror, "She'll probably get pneumonia now! Is this what we pay taxes for?" Madeline tries to take the telephone from him, but he pulls it away from her, "Just to have teachers like you? Silly, stupid, careless people who send our kids home without clothes?"

"Gilbert," Madeline whispers, trying to cover his mouth, but he pushes her away, glaring.

"My kids might not be the best dressed, or have any decent clothes, but-"

Madeline finally pulls the telephone away from him, "Hello, Mrs Edelstein? I'd like to apologize, I- Hello?" she taps the switch hook a few times, but doesn't hang up, "She hung up." she tells Gilbert.

"I'll hang her up," he threatens.

" _Who do you think you are, saying things like that?"_ a male voices comes from the receiver, Madeline looks at it in horror for a second before Gilbert takes it back.

"Who's this?... Oh, Mr Edelstein, well, let me tell you what I really think!"

"Gilbert, stop that," Madeline insists, slightly terrified.

He pushes her away again, "Get out of here and let me handle this. Listen," he says to Mr Edelstein, "Anytime you think you're man enough… Hello?" he slams the phone down, "He hung up."

Peter, oblivious to what had just happened approaches his father, "Vati, how do you spell-"

"How would I know?" Gilbert explodes, "Do I look like a dictionary? Sofia, stop playing that stupid song! Stop it, all of you, just stop!" He pushes over his work table that sat in the corner, destroying his model bridge and architectural sketches. He runs his hand through his hair, breathing heavily.

Madeline gathers Peter and Christopher to her. All is silent for a long moment.

Finally Gilbert realizes what he's just done, takes a deep breath, and faces his family, "Listen, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Sofie, go on, keep practicing. Peter, what was it you wanted to know?"

Peter shakes his head, "Nothing, Vati," he say quietly.

"Sofie, I told you to practice, now go on, play!"

"Oh, Vati," she sobs, turning away from him.

"Gilbert, why must you torture the children like this?" Madeline snaps, "Why don't you just-" she stops herself, but the damage is already done.

Gilbert, feeling like a monster, leaves, running out into the snow again. As soon as the door closes behind him, Madeline goes to the phone, "Hello, Operator? Get me Bedford Falls 2-4-7."

"Mama, is Vati in trouble?" Peter asks.

"Yes, Peter, I think he is,"

"Do you think we should pray?"

"Yes, Sofie, pray very hard."

"Me too, Mama?"

"You too, Christopher." she smiles at her youngest when the other end of the phone call is picked up, "Hello, Uncle Harry?"

 **Eduard Von Bock (Carter, the bank examiner) - Estonia**

 **Peter (Peter) (age 9) - Sealand**

 **Sofia (Janie) (age 8) - fem Kugelmugel**

 **Charlotte (Zuzu) (age 6) - Wy**

 **Christopher (Tommy) (age 3) - Ladonia**

 **Mrs Edelstein (Mrs Welch) - Hungary**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trigger warning: suicidal thoughs, attempted suicide.**

"I'm in trouble, I need your help," Gilbert, desperate to find help after leaving home, he had gone to the last person he could think of that could help him, "Somehow we were short in our accounts when the bank examiner got here today. I've got to raise eight thousand dollars."

"Ahh, so that's what the reporters wanted to talk about," Braginski muses. For once, he and Gilbert are the only ones in the office.

"Reporters?"

"Yes, they called from the Building and Loan. There's a man from the District Attorney's office looking for you."

"Mr Braginski, you've got to help me, please. Can't you see what it means to my family? Please, I'll pay any bonus, interest, whatever you want… Do you still want the Building and Loan?"

Braginski pauses, "So there was a discrepancy in the books?"

"No, we misplaced the money, we can't find it anywhere."

"You misplaced eight thousand dollars?" Gilbert nods miserably, "Have you notified the police?"

Gilbert shakes his head, "No, we didn't want the publicity, not with Ludwig's homecoming tomorrow."

"Like they're going to believe that," Braginski sneers, "What have you been doing? Playing the market?"

"No, of course not."

"Women, then? You know, it's all over town that you were giving money to Marianne Bonnefoy."

"What? No!"

Braginski shrugs, "It makes no difference to me, Mr Beilschmidt. But, why would you come to me? Why not go to your friend, Lars Mertens?"

Gilbert shakes his head again, "He's in Europe, I can't get a hold of him."

"And what about your other friends?"

"None of them have that kind of money. You know that. You're the only one in town who can help me." Gilbert insists.

"Well, I've certainly become important," Braginski muses, "What kind do security do you have? Stocks? Bonds? Real estate? Any kind of collateral?"

"No, nothing like that," he pulls some papers from the inside pocket of his suit, "But I do have some life insurance. Five thousand dollar policy."

"And how much is your equity?"

"Five hundred dollars."

"Five hundred? And you ask me to lend you eight _thousand_?" Braginski laughs, "Look at you," he sneers, "You used to be so cocky. You were going to conquer the world. You once called me a warped, frustrated, old man. Well what are you but a warped, frustrated, _young_ man? A miserable little twerp, crawling here on your hands and knees, begging for help. You've got no security, no stocks, no bonds, nothing but a miserable, little five hundred dollar equity in life insurance."

Braginski laughs again as another idea occurs to him, "You're worth more dead than alive, Mr Beilschmidt! Why don't you go to that riff-raff that you love so much, and ask them for the money? Do you know why not? Because they'd run you out of town!" he smiles cruelly as another idea occurs to him. "I'll tell you what I'll do for you," he says as he picks up his telephone, "Since the state examiner is still in town, as a stockholder of the Building and Loan, I'm going to swear out a warrant for your arrest! For misappropriation of funds, manipulation, malfeasance,"

Gilbert stands up, dazed, and leaves.

"Alright, go ahead," Braginski shouts after him, "You can't hide in a small town like this!"

Gilbert ends up at Toni's bar, listening to some girl singing in Italian, while he tries to get drunk and prays in desperation, "God, you know I'm not much of a praying man...but, please, show me a way...I'm at the end of my rope here,"

"Hey, you alright?" Vlad, the bartender, asks, "Do you need someone to take you home?"

"Mr Beilschmidt," Toni puts his arm around him, "Why do you drink so much? Please, go home. This is Christmas eve."

"Beilschmidt?" the man sitting next to Gilbert asks, "Which Beilschmidt?"

Vlad nods at him, "This is Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt,"

The man stands and punches Gilbert in the jaw, knocking him to the ground, "The next time you talk to my wife like that, you'll get worse!" he threatens, "She cried for an hour! It's not enough that she slaves over teaching your stupid kids to read and write? You have to yell at her like that?"

"That's enough!" Toni exclaims, "I want you out of here, Mr. Edelstein!" he gestured to Gilbert, "This is my best friend, you can't just come in here like this! Vlad, throw him out!" Once Mr. Edelstein is gone, Toni kneels next to Gilbert, "Are you alright, Mr. Beilschmidt? He won't come into my place anymore."

"That's what I get for praying," Gilbert mumbles while getting up off the floor.

"That's the last time he comes in here," Toni vows, "You hear that Vlad?"

"Where's my-" Gilbert checks that his life insurance policy is still in his pocket, then stumbles towards to door.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, please, don't go!" Toni grabs his arm, but Gilbert shakes him off, "Please, stay here, Mr. Beilschmidt!" The door closes behind Gilbert.

Gilbert's driving aimlessly, is headed towards the edge of town, when his car slides in the snow and crashes into a tree. He curses and tries to back up, but the car is stuck.

Gilbert climbs out of his car just as the owner of the house he crashed in front of comes out. "Look at what you've done!" the man exclaims, he inspects the gash in his tree, "My great grandfather planted this tree!"

Gilbert, tired of feeling like an idiot, and not wanting to be yelled at by anyone else, wanders away, no less dazed than he's been since he left the bank.

"Hey!" the man yells after him, "Come back here, you drunken moron! Move this car!"

Gilbert keeps walking, following the road to the river that marks the edge of Bedford Falls, and the snowy bridge that crosses it. He stumbles to the middle of the bridge and stares at the water. He knows what he has to do: if he jumps, _if he dies_ , his family will be able to collect his life insurance. It won't be quite enough to cover the Building and Loan's payment, but it would help. And then no one would have to go to prison.

He takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. A flailing body crashes into the freezing river, but it isn't Gilbert's. For a moment, he stares at the water, wondering if he had really seem that.

The other man surfaces, "Help!" he screams, "Help!"

Just like when Ludwig fell through the ice when they were children, Gilbert doesn't hesitate to dive into the water to save this person.

Gilbert sits in front of the heater in the toll booth, the bridge keeper, Emil, had heard the commotion that the two men had caused and fished them both out. Their clothes are hung on a clothesline to dry.

The stranger picks up his old fashion undergarments, and determining that they're dry, puts them on. "You know my wife made this for me," he says fondly, "I passed away in it."

" _What?"_ the bridge keeper mouths as he and Gilbert both stare at this strange man.

The man picks up his book, The Canterbury Tales, that had also been hung up to dry, "Oh, good, Chaucer's drying out."

"Uh, how did you fall in?" Emil asks.

"Oh, I didn't fall," he says it like it should be obvious, "I jumped in," he points to Gilbert, "To save Gilbert."

Gilbert looks up at him, "Save me?"

He nods, "Well, it worked, didn't it? You didn't go through with it?"

"Through with what?"

"Suicide."

"It's illegal to commit suicide around here," Emil adds slowly.

"Oh, it's illegal where I come from, too." the man agrees.

"And, uh, where did you come from?" Gilbert asks.

"Heaven," again, he speaks like it should be obvious.

"What?" Emil is slowly becoming more uneasy.

"I had to act quickly," the man continues, "I knew that if I jumped in, you'd save me, just like you did for your brother."

Gilbert nods, "Very funny," he says sarcastically.

The man points to his face, "Your mouth's bleeding, Gilbert."

"Yeah," he uses his sleeve to wipe up his blood, "I got a busted jaw as a answer to prayer."

"Oh, no, that's me, Gilbert. I'm the answer. That's why I was sent down here."

Gilbert looks at him suspiciously, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know everything about you. I watched you grow up."

"What are you, some sort of mind reader?" he asks skeptically, "Who are you?"

"Arthur Kirkland, AS2."

"Kirkland," Gilbert repeats, "AS2?"

"Angel, Second class."

At this, Emil falls out of his chair, then shakily stands up and dashes out of the small building, the door slamming in the wind. Arthur waves as Emil leaves. "Cheerio, mate."

Gilbert puts a hand to his head. "What'd Toni put in those drinks?" he asks himself, then looks at Arthur, "What's with you, anyway?"

Arthur looks at him. "Hmm? What was that?"

"Why'd you want to save me?"

"I'm your guardian angel,"

"Wouldn't be a bit surprised." Gilbert scoffs.

"It's ridiculous to think of killing yourself over money." Arthur continues. "Eight thousand dollars,"

"See, it's stuff like that, how do you know that?"

"I told you, I'm your guardian angel. I know everything about you."

Gilbert looks at him skeptically. "Well, you look about like the kind of angel I'd get. What happened to your wings?"

"I haven't gotten them yet! That's why I'm second class."

"Hmm. I don't know how I'd like being seen around with an angel without any wings."

"I've got to earn them." Arthur tells him. "You'll help me, won't you?"

"Oh, sure," he nods sarcastically, "How?"

"By letting me help you."

"There's only one way you can help me." Gilbert says sullenly. "You wouldn't happen to have eight thousand dollars would you?"

"Oh, no," Arthur waves him away, "We don't use money in heaven."

"Of course, I keep forgetting." Gilbert sighs. "Well it comes in pretty handy around here. I found out too late: I'm worth more dead than alive."

"Don't talk like that! I'll never get my wings with that attitude. You just don't realize what you've done for this town. If it wasn't for you-"

"It is wasn't for me," he interrupts, "Everybody'd be a lot better off. My wife, my kids, my friends… Why don't you just go haunt someone else."

"It don't think you understand, I've got my job," Arthur insists.

"Just shut up, will you!"

"This isn't going to be so easy." Arthur says to himself, "So you still think killing yourself would make everyone so happy?"

"I don't know… Maybe you're right, I suppose it'd be better if I'd never been born at all."

"What'd you say?" Arthur asks in shock.

"I said I wish I'd never been born at all!"

"You can't say things like that! You-" he stops and thinks, "Wait a minute… Wait a minute! That's an idea," he looks up at the ceiling, "What do you think?" he asks Kiku, "Yeah, that'll do it." he turns back to Gilbert, who's looking at him like he's crazy, "Alright, you've got your wish: you've never been born."

 **Vlad (Nick) - Romania**

 **Mr Edelstein (Mr Welsh) - Austria**

 **Angry tree owner - Molossia**

 **Emil (tollkeeper) - Iceland**

 **Arthur (Clarence) - England**


	9. Chapter 9

Just after Arthur says it, a gust of wind blows the door open. He hurries to close it, but before he does, he leans out the window and yells up at the sky, "You don't need to make that much fuss about it!"

Gilbert covers and uncovers his left ear, "What was that you said?" he points to his left ear, indicating that Arthur should speak in that one.

Arthur leans close, "I said you were never born!" he says loudly, and Gilbert covers his ear again, "Yes, you can hear again," he sighs.

"That's just-" Gilbert mumbles, "I haven't heard from this ear since I was a kid,"

"You never had the accident to lose your hearing." Arthur informs him. "You no longer have anything to worry about: no obligations, no eight thousand dollars, no Braginski, no sheriff, nothing. Your lip's stopped bleeding, too."

He hesitantly touches his face. "Well, what do you know?" He looks out the window, and notices that it's stopped snowing. "You know what? I could use a drink. How about you, Mr. Angel?"

Arthur laughs awkwardly. "I really shouldn't,"

"All right," he points to their clothes, "Get dressed, we'll walk to my car. Or _I'll_ walk, you can fly."

"I can't, I don't have my wings."

"Oh, of course, my mistake." Gilbert replies sarcastically.

Gilbert stares at the tree he had crashed into.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asks him.

"My car's gone."

"You don't have a car." Arthur corrects him.

"I had a car!" Gilbert exclaims angrily. As he looks up, he sees the man who owns the tree getting out of his own car.

"Excuse me?" Gilbert calls him over, "Where was my car moved to?"

The man looks confused, "What car?"

" _My_ car," he motions to the tree, "The one that crashed into your tree."

"What?!" the man rushes over and looks at his tree, checking for any damage. He leans closer to Gilbert, smelling his breath for alcohol. "I think you mean another tree." He says slowly. "You scared me, this is one of the oldest trees in Ivandale."

"Ivandale? Don't you mean Bedford Falls?"

"I think I know where I live." the man says haughtily before going back to his house.

Gilbert scratches his head. "That was weird, either he's crazy or I am." he looks down at Arthur, who had remained quiet through the whole exchange. "Or you are." He pauses to think. "I definitely had my car at Toni's, maybe I left it there." He starts to walk. "C'mon, Gabriel." he calls back.

" _Arthur_." The angel corrects him as he follows.

This time, when Gilbert enters the bar, instead of the Italian singer, it sounds like some record that Toni would never play, the place looks dirtier, the patrons more cruel. Gilbert sits at the bar, "Hey, Vlad?" he calls the man over. "Where's Toni?"

"How would I know where your friends are?"

"No, Toni, your boss."

" _I'm_ the boss." Vlad glares at first Gilbert, then Arthur, who's been following him. "Now do want to order, or do you want to leave?"

Normally Gilbert would just want a beer, but the day just keeps getting weirder and he wants something to blur the edges a little. "Bourbon, make it a double, and make it quick."

Vlad slaps Gilbert's drink down and glares at Arthur. "You?"

Arthur laughs nervously. "Oh, no, I really shouldn't," he pauses, "Although maybe just some spiced wine?"

Vlad stares at him for a second. "We serve hard drinks for men who want to get drunk quick, got it?" He threatens.

"Vlad, it's all right." Gilbert defends Arthur. "He's with me."

Vlad looks at him skeptically. "Sure." He nods and moves on.

"That was weird." Gilbert comments. "I've never seen him like that,"

"Oh, you'll be seeing plenty of weird things now." Arthur says calmly.

"Oh, right, I'm dead." Gilbert sighs ironically. "How could I forget?"

"Not _dead_. Just never born."

"Hey, do you have some place to stay?"

Arthur shakes his head, a little surprised. "No, not really,"

"Got any money?"

"I've told you, I don't have any use for it."

"No home, no money." Gilbert sighs. "Well, that explains why you jumped,"

"I didn't! I told you that, too: I was saving you!"

Gilbert nods. "Right." Just as he says it, Vlad puts some money into the register, making it ring.

"Hear that?" Arthur elbows Gilbert. "Some angel just got their wings!" Gilbert gives him a questioning look, "Everytime a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings." he explains.

Vlad, overhearing their conversation, looks at them like they're crazy. "Maybe you shouldn't talk about angels so much." Gilbert quietly tells Arthur.

"Why not? They believe in angels, don't they?"

Gilbert glances up at Vlad, who's still staring at them. "Well..."

"Then they shouldn't be surprised to meet one."

"I'm sorry." Gilbert tells Vlad. "He never really grew up." He looks at Arthur. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Let's see… I'll be… two hundred, and… seventy… nine, next April."

"That's it!" Vlad slaps the counter and points at the door. "I want you both out of here!"

"Vlad." Gilbert tries to object.

"And how do you know my name? I don't know you from Adam!" He's interrupted by the entry of a weathered old man. "Hey! Didn't I tell you not to come begging here anymore?"

Gilbert does a double take. "Mr Vargas?" The old man is so weathered and senile that Gilbert almost doesn't recognize him. The old man gives him a confused smile. "Mr Vargas! It's me, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Vlad grabs the back of Mr Vargas' coat and drags him out the door. "And don't come back!" He yells.

"Hey, wait," Gilbert protests, "That was Mr Vargas, the druggist!"

Vlad gives him a skeptical look. "And how do you know him? He spent twenty years in jail for poisoning a kid. Were you in jail with him?"

"What? No!" Gilbert tries to protest as he and Arthur are grabbed and thrown out into the snow. "Some help you were." He mutters to Arthur, who ignores him.

"You weren't there to stop him."

"Stop who?"

"Mr Vargas. From poisoning that medicine."

Gilbert stands up and brushes the snow off himself. "Or course I was: I remember it. I remember getting my ears slapped." He points to his ear for good measure. He turns around and looks at the bar, noticing that the name is now Vlad's. "What the? This should be Toni's!" He looks at Arthur. "Who are you?"

"I'm your guardian angel, I've told-"

"I know: you've told me." He pokes Arthur's chest to check if he's solid. "But what else? Are you some kind of- of hypnotist or something?"

"Or course not!" Arthur scoffs.

"Then why am I seeing all this- this stuff?" He throws his arms out to gesture around.

"What don't you understand?" He sighs in exasperation. "You weren't _born_."

"Well then who am I?" Gilbert scoffs, thinking he's found a loophole.

Arthur shakes his head. "You're not anyone."

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He starts rifling through his pockets for his identification.

Arthur continues to shake his head, "You have no identification: no papers, no cards, no drivers license. No insurance papers." Gilbert looks up at him, slightly panicked, hand frozen in the pocket that should have held his insurance policy, then he starts frantically searching his pants pocket, "They're not there either." Arthur says gently.

"What's not?" Gilbert snaps.

"Charlotte's flower petals."

Gilbert, thinking he'll prove Arthur wrong, turns his whole pocket inside out, but there's nothing there. He sits down in the snow in shock.

"You've been given an awesome gift: the chance to see what your life would be like without you."

"No, no!" Gilbert shakes his head. "This is all some weird dream. I'm going home!"

"But, Gilbert, there's nothing there."

"Just shut up! I'm sick of you! Just leave me alone! I'm going home to see my wife and kids! And I'm going home without you!" He runs away.

Arthur follows at a more sensible pace, he looks up at the sky, "How am I doing Kiku?... Thanks… No, I did not have a drink!"

Gilbert's stopped, staring at the sign that should be welcoming him to Bedford Falls, but instead says 'Welcome to Ivandale'. He continues on down Main Street, looking at the businesses on either side of the road. Where there used to be grocery stores, and the pharmacy, and all the various little shops, instead there are bars, and pool rooms, and dance halls. His peaceful little town has turned into some sort of den of iniquity.

He stops in front of what should be the Building and Loan, but is instead a dance hall. There's a crowd gathered outside, watching the commotion as a young woman is dragged out by the police. Looking closer, Gilbert realizes that the woman who's just been picked up is Marianne, who's putting up a fight and screaming obscenities.

"Hey, wait!" Gilbert shouts as she's closed into the police car, he grabs the nearest police officer's shoulder, "I know that girl: that's Marianne Bonnefoy!"

"What's it to you?" The officer shrugs away from Gilbert.

Looking up, he realizes the man is actually Berwald Oxenstierna, who doesn't seem to recognize him anymore than Vlad did. Gilbert decides to ask a different question. "Where's the Building and Loan?"

"The what?"

"Beilschmidt Brother's Building and Loan!"

"They went out of business twenty years ago when Aldrich Beilschmidt died. Now leave me alone, I have a job to do."

Gilbert looks around, feeling even more confused. His eyes land on an empty cab nearby. "Mathias!" he climbs in the back. "Boy, am I glad to see you! Take me home, quick."

Mathias barely glances at him, "Where do you live?"

"Not you too! Same place I've lived for fifteen years: 780 Maple."

"780 Maple." he repeats, then turns to look at Gilbert in shock. "What?!"

"Just go!"

Mathias starts to drive, but motions for Berwald to follow when they pass the police.

"All right, Mathias, help me out here," Gilbert sits up closer to the front seat, "You're Mathias Kohler, and you live in Beilschmidt Park with your wife and kid, right?"

Mathias twists around to look at Gilbert, "Have you seen my wife?"

"Of course I have! I've been to your house, our kids are friends!"

"Listen: I live in a shack in Braginski's Field, my wife left three years ago, and took the kid with her, and I've never met you before in my life!" He stops in front of 780 Maple Street. "This the place?"

"Of course it is!" Gilbert snaps as he gets out. He freezes, looking up at what should be his house, but it looks worse than it did the night he and Madeline broke the windows. Every window is now broken and the place is literally falling apart. He runs in. "Maddie?"

Mathias, who's now standing by his car, shakes his head. "What are you on?" He mumbles as Berwald pulls up next to him and gets out.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Mathias nods at Gilbert, who's trying to find the safest way into the old house. "He's crazy."

Berwald turns his headlight so it shines on Gilbert, he flinches at the sudden brightness, turns to look at them, then climbs through a window.

"Maddie? Birdie!" He calls as he searches the rooms on the first floor, even though the cobwebs and disrepair make it obvious that no one has lived there for a long time. "Peter? Sofia? Christopher? Charlotte?" He's about to run up the stairs when a voice behind him stops him cold.

"You won't find them, Gilbert. They're not here."

He turns to see Arthur sitting on the windowsill. Gilbert grabs Arthur's collar. "Where are they? What did you do to them?!" He asks desperately.

"All right, hands up, both of you. Out here." They turn to see Berwald standing in the doorway, Mathias behind him. "Nothing funny. C'mon."

"Berwald? Mathias?" Gilbert steps out, "You- you have to help me. Where's my family? Madeline and the kids?"

"Careful, Berwald," Mathias warns, "He's crazy."

Gilbert's face twists in confusion. "What? No! You know me!" He points to the yard. "You two stood out here and sang on our honeymoon."

Mathias points out to his car. "I'm just going to go now."

"Wait!" Gilbert steps after him, but Berwald grabs him. "Let go of me!" He tries to twist away, but the other man is stronger.

"Just calm down, we're going to take you to see the doctor."

Gilbert starts to really struggle. "No, I don't- I want- I want to see my mother!"

Arthur grabs Berwald's arm and bites him, making him release Gilbert. "Gilbert, run!" Arthur screams as Berwald tackles him.

Gilbert runs. Past Mathias, down the road, towards his mother's house.

Berwald tries to get a good enough grip on Arthur to handcuff him, as the angel struggles and screams, "Kiku! Help!"

Suddenly, Berwald's hands are in the snow. Arthur is gone. He looks up at Mathias. "Where'd he go?"

Mathias swallows and shakes his head. "I'm going home." He says quietly.

Gilbert stops at his mother's front door, the sign hanging next to it reads 'Mrs Beilschmidt's Boarding House', same as it has for years. Everything looks right here. Normal. Like it should. Maybe it was a dream afterall. He rings the bell. A moment later, Katerina answers. Gilbert stares at her, unable to speak: this isn't the soft, warm, loving woman who raised him. She looks like the same woman, only more hard, and cold, and bitter.

"Well?" She asks harshly. "What do you want?"

"Mutti?" He asks in confusion. She steps back, further into the house. "It's me: Gilbert. I thought you at least would recognize me."

"I don't know any Gilberts, now go away, we don't have extra rooms."

She starts to close the door, but Gilbert catches it. "Wait, please, you have to help me. Something's wrong with me, with everything. Please, let me come in." He begs.

She shakes her head. "I don't accept strangers, not unless someone I know sent them."

"We know all the same people!" He says desperately. "Like, like Uncle Harry!"

"Oh yeah? When did you last see him?"

"This morning! I was at his house!"

"You're lying!" She interrupts. "Herakles was institutionalized after he lost the business. And you should be, too." She slams the door, and Gilbert stands there in shock.

"Awfully strange." Arthur says from behind him. "One life can touch so many. You don't realize it until that man is gone, leaving a hole behind."

"What did you do to me?" Gilbert asks. "Did you put some sort of spell on me? I can figure out how to break it! I know, I know… Toni was the last person I talked to, I'll just go and see him." He sets off down the road.

Arthur follows him, "And… do you know where he lives?"

"Or course I do!" Gilbert snaps. "Beilschmidt Park! I helped them move."

But when they reach where Beilschmidt Park should be, it's a cemetery instead. "No, no," Gilbert mumbles. "This doesn't make sense. This should be it, but why aren't there any houses?" He walks aimlessly down the path.

"You weren't here to build them, Gilbert." Arthur says gently. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"No! I'm not sure of anything anymore-" He freezes, staring at one of the gravestones. "No." He whispers, "No." He brushes the snow away to be sure it's really what he thinks it says. " _Luddy_."

 _In memory of our beloved son_

 _Ludwig Beilschmidt_

 _1911-1919_

"Ludwig broke through the ice and drowned when he was nine." Arthur explains.

"No! Luddy went to war!" Gilbert argues. "He won the Congressional Medal of Honor. He saved lives!"

Arthur shakes his head. "They all died, Ludwig couldn't save them, because you didn't save Ludwig." Gilbert looks down at his brother's grave. "Do you understand, Gilbert? You really did have an awesome life. Do you understand what a waste it is to throw it away?" Arthur sounds a little desperate for Gilbert to understand.

"Arthur?" Gilbert asks quietly.

"Yes?"

"Where's Madeline?"

"I really can't tell you,"

" _Can't_ , or _won't_?" Gilbert glares at him. "Somehow you've known everything else, so tell me where she is!" he voice has taken a pleading tone, more desperate than Arthur's heard it.

"I'm really not supposed to."

" _Please_."

"You won't like it." He warns.

Gilbert, growing impatient, grabs Arthur's collar. "Just tell me."

"She never got married."

Gilbert shakes Arthur roughly. "Where is she? Where's Madeline?!"

"She's closing the library!"

Gilbert drops him and takes off running. Arthur shakily stands and brushes himself off. "There's got to be a better way to get my wings."

Madeline locks the door of the Ivandale Public Library. She starts the walk back to her parent's house, alone, as usual.

"Madeline?" A voice at the bottom of the stairs asks.

She looks at the man, he's sweating and out of breath, like he had been running, and looks at her with something near desperation. She quickly turns away and starts walking again.

"Maddie? Birdie, wait!" He catches her arm, "It's me: Gilbert. Don't you recognize me?"

"No, I don't! Let go!" She pulls away and walks faster.

"Maddie, please, don't!" He follows her, catching up and grabbing her again. "You have to help me. I need you. Where are our kids?"

 _Kids? She's never met this man in her whole life, how could they have kids?_ She screams. He releases her in shock, and she runs away. Someone tries to grab him, but he pushes them away and goes after her. She runs into one of the bars. "Please, somebody help me!" She cries. "He keeps chasing me!" A few of the women pull her away as the men grab him.

"No! Maddie!" He tries to get away again, but there are too many this time. He looks around at them. "Lukas? Gupta, Toris! You know me!" He points at Madeline. "That's my wife!"

Madeline screams and collapses in a faint.

"Birdie!" Gilbert sobs, pulling away from the men holding him, but this time going outside. He runs into a solid person and looks up at Berwald.

"You!" Berwald exclaims.

Gilbert, tired of everything he's been through and just wanting it all to end, hits Berwald in the jaw, knocking him off balance, and runs away.

Gilbert finds himself back on the bridge. "Arthur?" He yells. "Arthur! Arthur, I want to go back, I want to go home! I want to go back to my wife and my kids! Arthur, you have to help me! I don't care what happens to me! I just want to live again!" He breaks down sobbing. "Please, God, I want to live again, let me live again."


	10. Chapter 10

Gilbert stares down at the churning water below, once again contemplating throwing himself in. He barely notices the car that stops behind him until the man who gets out speaks to him.

"Gilbert? Hey." A hand lands on his shoulder, and he turns to see Berwald looking at him with concern. "You all right?"

Gilbert pulls away defensively. "Stay away from me, or I'll hit you again!" He warns.

"Gilbert, calm down."

"Oh, I'll- Wait." He stops. "You called me Gilbert? You remember me?"

"Remember? I've been looking for you. I saw your car back there… You sure you're all right? Your mouth is bleeding."

"It is?" Gilbert touches his own face, and looks at the blood on his fingers. He smiles. "My mouth's bleeding!" he hurriedly checks through his pockets: identification cards, insurance papers, Charlotte's flower- "Charlotte!" He laughs as he pulls the petals out. "Look at that!" He hugs the taller man, then runs towards town. "Merry Christmas, Berwald!" He calls back.

Berwald waves hesitantly. "Merry Christmas,"

Gilbert stops when he reaches his car, still stuck in the tree, he cheers, then continues on his way. He runs down Main Street, calling 'Merry Christmas' to every person and business he passes. He stops when he passes the bank, and knocks on Braginski's window. "Merry Christmas, Mr Braginski!" He runs off again, not hearing Braginski's reply.

"And a Happy New Year to you, in jail!" Braginski shouts after him.

"Maddie?" Gilbert calls when he enters his house, but then stops, seeing the three men waiting for him in the entryway: the bank examiner, a reporter with a camera, and a sheriff. "Oh, hello." He greets them.

"Mr Beilschmidt," Von Bock starts, "There's a deficit-"

"Yes, eight thousand dollars, I know." Gilbert says, surprisingly happy.

"Mr Beilschmidt, I'm Sheriff Arlovsky, from the DA, and I have some papers here." The sheriff speaks up.

"I bet it's a warrant for my arrest!" Gilbert practically cheers. "I just need to see my wife first, have you seen her? Birdie?"

"Merry Christmas, Vati!" Gilbert looks up at the top of the stairs, where his kids are gathered.

"Kids!" Gilbert starts up the stairs, the knob from the bannister coming off in his hands, he laughs and puts it back before rushing up the steps and gathering the children in his arms. He's trying to hug and kiss them all at once. "Peter! Sofie! Chris! Charlotte!" He picks her up. "How are feeling?"

"All better!" She proudly announces.

"Not even any temperature left." Sofia adds.

"Good, good. Listen, where's your mother?"

"She went out looking for you." Peter says.

Just as he finishes, the front door opens again and Madeline comes in, she looks at the men standing in the hall. "Oh, hello."

"Birdie!" Gilbert sets Charlotte down and starts down the stairs.

"Gilbert!" Madeline gasps, meeting him halfway, he kisses her. "Gilbert, where have you been?" she gasps.

"Oh, Maddie, Birdie!" He kisses her between each word. "You have no idea what I've been through tonight."

"Oh, Gilbert, come here, come downstairs." She pulls him into the sitting room, the children following after them. "Stand right here, in front of the tree. Now stay there." She opens the front door again. "Come in, everybody!"

A large crowd comes pouring in, led by Uncle Harry. "It's really wonderful, Gilbert." He says as he moves a table in front of the tree and sets an empty laundry basket on it. "Madeline organized it all, you should have seen them, all over town. All anyone had to say was 'Gilbert's in trouble', and they didn't even ask what happened, just how could they help."

Gilbert watches in shock as every person who comes in puts money into the basket, even if it's just a dollar or two; it feels like every person in town is passing through his sitting room. He looks over at Madeline, who looks like she's trying not to cry, and motions her over. "You did this?"

"Oh, not really." she wipes her eyes. "It was your uncle and everyone else."

Toni comes up, pours a large jar of change into the basket and kisses Gilbert on both cheeks. "I even emptied the jukebox." He explains before moving on and letting the next person, Mr. Vargas, up.

He dumps his tip jar into the basket, then empties his pockets of cash. "I collected all the charges. Anything for you, Gilbert."

Emma pushes her way to the front, dropping her own money in. "I was saving for a divorce if I ever get married, but you need it more." She laughs.

Principal Kirkland comes up next, "I got all the faculty to donate," he says as he puts a thick stack of cash in.

Then, Marianne Bonnefoy, of all people, comes up, putting the money Gilbert had given her into the basket, "I decided not to go." she smiles.

Gilbert's already holding back tears when Alfred stands on a chair and yells to get everyone's attention. "Hold on! Everybody quiet! I have a telegram for you." He looks at Gilbert as he reads it. " **Mr Vargas cabled you need cash. Stop. My office instructed me to advance you up to twenty-five thousand dollars. Stop. Merry Christmas, Lars Mertens.** "

Gilbert laughs and cries, burying his face in Madeline's hair for a moment. Sofia starts playing the piano, 'Hark, the Herald Angels Sing,' the same thing she's been playing all day.

Everyone seems to have come through when Von Bock comes up and adds some money in himself. "Merry Christmas." He says with a nod before leaving. Arlovsky follows him, tearing up the arrest warrant and dropping it into the basket. Vash, accountant that he is, starts counting each dollar.

"How about some wine?!" Toni offers, handing out a few bottles. Gilbert laughs again, kissing his wife on the forehead.

Then Mathias is pushing his way to the front, pulling two more people behind him. "Sorry we're late; I got them here from the airport as fast as I could."

"Luddy." Gilbert wraps his arms around his younger brother. "What about that big, fancy dinner in New York?"

"Nevermind that, we came as soon as we got Madeline's telegram."

Feliciana nods behind him. "I've never seen him so worried."

Ludwig shushes her as Toni hands them both a glass of wine, he holds his up. "I propose a toast." He pauses, giving Gilbert one of his rare smiles. "To my big brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt, the richest man in town!"

Everybody cheers as Gilbert tries not to cry again. Sofia changes the song to 'Auld Lang Syne,' and everyone starts to sing along.

Gilbert picks something up out of the basket, _The Canterbury Tales_. He opens it and reads the inscription on the front cover: _Dear Gilbert, remember,_ _no_ _man is a failure who has friends. Thanks for the wings! Love Arthur._

"What's that?" Madeline, who had been reading over his shoulder, asks. "Who's Arthur?"

"This is a present from a very good friend of mine." He says quietly.

Charlotte tugs on his sleeve. "Look, Vati!" She points to a small bell hanging on the tree. "Teacher says 'Every time a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings!' Is that true, Vati?"

Gilbert nods. "Yeah. Yeah, it's true." He looks up at the ceiling. "Good job, Arthur." He whispers before joining everyone else in singing along with 'Auld Lang Syne.'

 **Sheriff Arlovsky (Sheriff) - male Belarus**

 **Well, that's it for this story. Thank you SO much to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, or favorited, it means a lot to me.**

 **Also, the hugest of huge shoutouts to my editor/supporter/sister everythingisdragons, for proofreading and encouraging me through the month it took me to write this, and then doing the same thing in the two weeks I had to rewrite the whole thing. You're the best!**


End file.
